Our Eclipse
by DizzyIzzyCullen
Summary: Characters a bit OOC. Our version of Eclipse with new characters and from different characters perspectives. Bella's cousin comes to live with her and Charlie. Bella accepted Edwards proposal in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Revolations

Chapter One: Bella's POV-Shocking Revelations

I was in the kitchen putting away dishes when I felt two cold arms wrap around me causing me to drop the glass plate I was holding. I looked back and saw Edward chuckling slightly.

"Edward! Don't do that!" I said before noticing Alice sitting at the kitchen table, laughing as well. "Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to startle you." Edward chuckled into my ear. I was about to make a smart ass reply when the phone suddenly rang.

"It's Charlie." Alice informed me. I sighed, going over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hey Bells." He said when I answered. "I picked up your cousin but I was called to the station. I'm just going to drop her off. Remember, be careful with her. She's been through a lot in the last few months."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Bells. I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to find the plate I had dropped cleaned up and Edward sitting with Alice at the table.

"So what happened to your cousin? Why is she coming to live with you?" Alice asked.

"Haven't you seen that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I saw her coming, I just didn't see the reason why."

"Oh. Well her family was recently killed and she doesn't have the money to support herself yet. So Charlie offered her the guest bedroom."

"Oh." Alice said before her eyes went blank. "She's going to be here in 58.23 seconds."

I rolled my eyes at Edward, who just chuckled, before heading to the door. I opened it as Charlie pulled into the driveway. I ran to the car as my cousin got out.

"Anna!" I yelled as I hugged the tall brunette. She hugged me back, laughing slightly. Charlie got out and got her luggage out of the trunk before looking at me.

"You didn't tell me Edward was here." He said sternly. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"He kind of just showed up. Alice is here too."

"Oh. Ok." He said before handing Anna her stuff and getting back in the cruiser. "Be good."

I sighed as he pulled away and then turned back to Anna, who was looking at me with interest.

"Edward?" she asked.

"He's my uh, fiancée." I said, stumbling over the… word.

"What? Since when? You have to tell me everything!" She said excitedly.

"Well why don't you just come inside and meet him?"

She smiled excitedly and I led her inside, helping her with her suitcase. We got inside and walked into the kitchen. I smiled at Edward and walked right to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I turned to face my cousin. I was about to introduce him and Alice when I saw her expression. She was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, looking terrified.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella get away from it!" she said as she rushed forward, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me away. I stared at her in disbelief as Edward held me tighter.

"What? What do you mean?" I said in shock as she kept trying to pull me away.

"Let go of my cousin you blood sucking leech!" she screamed at Edward making everyone freeze in shock. "Your kind killed my family!"

We all stood there in shock as she tried even harder to pull me away.

"Anna, calm down." I said finally. "They won't hurt us."

"How can you be around them? They're murderers! Don't tell me this is the _thing_ you are engaged to!"

As Edward and I stood there in shock, Alice pulled Anna to face her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Anna. Listen to me. We won't hurt you. Calm down." Alice said. Anna stood there for a second staring at her.

"Aunt Alice?" she said in shock. Alice froze up, staring right back with wide eyes. "But-but your dead! You-your-you're a vampire?" Anna stuttered.

When Alice didn't answer, Edward finally snapped out of his shock and walked over to Anna, pulling Alice's hands off of her.

"It seems you have a lot of explaining to do." He said before Anna flinched away from him. He sighed and turned to me. "Why don't you take Anna to the living room while I try to snap Alice out of it?"

I nodded pulling Anna to the living room and sitting her on the couch. After a minute Edward and Alice walked in, Alice sitting on the couch opposite Anna, staring. Edward tried to give Anna a glass of water but she flinched away from him and covered her stomach. I sighed and took the water from him before handing it to her. She sipped at it slowly as me and Edward sat down.

"Now, let's start with your family's murder. Could you please explain how you know it was a vampire but are not dead?"

"First how about how about you explain why I should trust you." She said, clearly responding to Edward but staring at Alice in slight shock and amazement. Edward sighed.

"Well first you should understand we are not like the vampire that killed your family. My family and I do not drink human blood. We hunt animals instead. We try to protect humans from those of our kind that hunt them. These lands are usually safe because of us. We want to protect you so it the one who killed your family saw you we need to know so we can make sure he doesn't come after you."

Anna bit her lip and thought for a minute before sighing.

"He didn't see me. He was long gone when I got there."

"So how did you know it was a vampire?"

Anna bit her lip before looking at me and then sighing and turning back to Edward. Edward looked slightly shocked before chuckling.

"No it wouldn't sound strange to a bunch of vampires if you said that." He said, making us all stare at him in confusion. He chuckled again. "I can read minds and Alice has visions of the future." He explained to Anna.

"Visions must run in the family then." Anna said thoughtfully.

"You really think Alice is your great aunt?"

Anna looked at Edward and he nodded. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Can someone please explain?" I said a little frustrated.

"Sorry love." Edward said, smiling his dazzling crooked smile at me. "Would you like to explain?" He said to Anna. She sighed and turned to me.

"Remember those fits I had when I was younger? My parents always said they were strokes but the truth is I was having visions, of the past. My parents tried to hide it because of what happened to Great Aunt Alice." She looked at Alice then. "I've only seen pictures but I am certain it is you. Your family put you in a mental institution. When it burnt down everyone thought you died."

"You have visions like me?" Alice asked. "You're my niece?" She sounded amazed. Anna nodded.

"I have visions of the past. If I walk into a room where something major and emotional just happened I get a vision of that event. It's how I saw my parent's deaths. But I couldn't explain that to the officials. They would have thought I was mental."

Alice nodded and then reached out and touched Anna's cheek.

"I can't believe I have a living relative sitting in front of me." She said quietly so human ears almost missed it.

"Wait. Wouldn't that mean you are related to Bella?" Edward asked.

"Only by marriage. Alice and I are related by my mother's side and Bella and I by my father's."

Edward nodded and Alice smiled at Anna before her eyes went blank as they always do when she has a vision.

"Damn it. They choose now to come?" Edward hissed slightly.

"Did you just have a vision?" Anna asked, looking at Alice in awe.

"Yes. It seems you will be meeting a few other members of our family." Alice replied.

"Did you just swear?" I asked Edward in shock.

"Other members?" Anna asked, confused.

"Yes." Edward replied, although I'm not sure to which one.

"Hi sis!" Emmett's voice came from behind me, making both Anna and I jump about a foot in the air.

"Are you stupid?" Edward yelled to him. "There is another human in the house! Be thankful she already knows about vampires!"

"She knows about vampires?" Jasper asked as he and Rosalie walked in.

"Yes. Her family was killed by one." Edward began to explain. Suddenly Rosalie gasped and she was at Anna's side instantly with her hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" She asked eyes wide. Anna looked shocked before blushing.

"Four months." She said, looking slightly ashamed.

"You're pregnant." Edward said in shock, causing everyone to freeze up.

"What?" I asked both Edward and Anna. "You are? And you didn't tell me? Who's the father?" At the last question Anna turned away quickly.

"I don't know exactly. Just some drunk who found me on the side of the road."

"You were raped?" Rosalie asked, sounding pissed. Then she did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years: she hugged my cousin.

"It's okay." I heard her saying to Anna. "We will help take care of you." I could hear my cousin crying a bit and all I could do is stand there in shock. And of course Emmett had to break the silence.

"Anyone else smell wet dog?"

"Ugh! My whole day just went blank!" Alice said.

"What does that mutt want now?" Edward practically growled.

"Jacob's here?" I said excitedly. I didn't wait for and answer and bolted for the door before they could stop me. I heard my cousin following slightly, the rest of the Cullens taking the opportunity to introduce themselves real quick as I ran out the door and towards the woods.

"Jake!" I said when I saw him. I hugged him and smiled.

"Hey Bells. God you reek of leech. Are they here?" He growled slightly.

"Yes. Most of the Cullens are here actually. But I really want you to meet someone. I'll bring her out and the Cullens will stay inside, okay?"

"Sure, sure. As long as I don't have to be near those leeches."

I smiled and ran inside to get Anna.

_Next chapter: Anna's point of view- __Imprint_


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint

Chapter 2: Anna's POV-Imprint

The strange blond leech that had attached herself to me introduced herself as Rosalie. The bit burly one was Emmett, Rosalie's "hubby," and the blond who immediately clung to Aunt Alice introduced himself as Jasper, Alice's husband.

"So you would be my uncle then!" I said excitedly. He stared at me in shock as Aunt Alice chuckled.

"I'll explain later." She said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Anna! I want you to meet someone. Come on!" Bella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"You're going to introduce her to that mutt?" Rosalie practically growled.

"Mutt?" I asked, confused as Bella pulled me out the door and towards the edge of the forest. There was a half naked boy standing there. He had short black hair, was rather muscular and towered even my 5' 9" self. He smiled at Bella before looking at me and suddenly getting this look on his face, like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. Bella stopped a few feet away from him.

"Oh my god. You did not." I heard her say. I wasn't looking at her (I was a little busy looking at the boy in front of me and blushing) but it was obvious she was shocked.

"Oh no he didn't!" I heard Emmett say all preppy from the porch, Uncle Jazzy joining in with an "Ooooh!" Suddenly Edward was behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her, chuckling.

"Yes. Yes he did love."

"Did what?" I finally asked looking at everyone for an explanation. The boy chose that moment to step forward, stretching his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black." He said smiling brightly at me. I took his hand, shaking it and noticed how hot it was.

"Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Annastasia Swan. But everyone just calls me Anna." He smiled at me, holding my hand a little longer than necessary, but I found I didn't mind. I blushed and smiled back. I suddenly heard Aunt Alice gasp.

"Catch her someone!" she called out. Suddenly everything went black and I felt myself fall back. I felt hot arms catch me before I was pulled into a vision. I saw a giant wolf running through the forest. It stopped near the edge of the forest and began to change. It turned into Jacob! I started coming out of the vision and heard Jacob's voice.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine once she comes out of the vision." Aunt Alice's voice came.

"Will the baby be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Baby?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Yes." I said, my eyesight finally starting to clear. "And hopefully the baby will be okay." My eyesight cleared completely and I looked up at Jacob, who was holding me protectively. "But first off, you're a werewolf?" I said to him. He looked at me in shock before chuckling.

"So that's what you saw?" He asked amused.

"Yes. Could you explain that a bit please?"

"Jacob! You should introduce her to the pack!" Bella said excitedly.

"The pack?" I asked.

"You are not taking her to that bunch of flea infested mongrels! What about the Baby?" Rosalie hissed at Jacob, as if it had been his idea.

"Well to go anywhere I would need to get up." I pointed out. Jacob helped me up, looking worried that I would fall over or something.

"So. Who's the father." He asked, looking kind of defeated.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Rosalie said, putting her hand on my shoulder and glaring at Jacob. He looked at her in confusion before looking at me. I sighed.

"I was raped." I said, holding my stomach and looking at the ground. Suddenly his arms were around me and he was holding me protectively.

"I won't let anything like that happen again." He said, sounding pissed and concerned at the same time.

"Why are you so protective of me?" I asked him, feeling touched but a bit confused. I heard a few chuckles.

"I have a lot to explain."Jacob said, smiling down at me. I blushed but smiled shyly back.

"Yes you do." I said, realizing then that I was falling for him.

"Maybe introducing you to the pack is a good idea." He said thoughtfully as I heard Rosalie hiss. "I'll explain it all on the way. Hey Bells. Can we borrow your truck? I don't want to risk running." He looked at me worriedly.

"Uh. Sure." Bella said. "I just got to find the keys." She began to head towards the house when Aunt Alice appeared with the keys.

"Found them!" She said happily, handing them to Jacob.

"Thanks." He said, taking the keys. "Stay here. I'll go get it." He ran off then.

"You know, he's kind of beautiful." I said to Bella, who was standing next to me. I saw her blush rather brightly and Edward look at her questioningly. She just shook her head at him as Jacob pulled up in the truck and I got my first good look at it. **(AN: Who ever recognizes that line gets a virtual unbirthday party thrown in their honor!)**

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" I asked, eying it skeptically as Jacob got out of the drivers seat. I heard all the Cullens laugh.

"Hey! That's my baby you're talking about!" Bella said, making me laugh with them.

"Oh! Actually Bella, you might want to go with them." Alice said as I saw Edward's expression get a little annoyed.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because Charlie is about to call." She said right before we all heard the phone ring in the house. Bella sighed and ran inside as Edward talked to the other Cullens and they all began to leave.

"See ya wolf girl." Emmett said to me with a cocky grin before running off. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazzy both hugged me.

"We will talk later." Alice said. "And we have to go shopping. Oh wait! Have you had your baby shower yet? We are going to have to have one! I need to plan!" She rushed off Jasper chuckling and following her. Bella came out then.

"Apparently Billy invited us to dinner." She said. Edward was at her side instantly, saying their goodbyes as Jacob helped me into that deathtrap Bella calls a truck. Finally Bella and Jacob got in (after fighting over who got to drive), Jacob sitting next to me with his arm around my waist. We headed to La Push and Jacob began to explain everything about the pack and everything that went along with being a werewolf, including imprinting. I blushed when he explained that, finally understanding why he looked at me that way.

"So you're telling me it's like the wolfy version of love at first sight?" I asked, a little embarrassed and finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah. Basically. Only I would say it's a bit stronger than that." He said, smiling down at me. I blushed brightly. "And it's hard to resists a wolf's charms." I smacked him and giggled as he held up his arms in defeat. I heard Bella chuckle slightly.

"You're a dork Jakey." I said, giggling.

"Jakey?" Bella asked, laughing slightly.

"What? It's cute. I like it." Jakey said, smiling at me. I blushed brightly but smiled. "You know you almost blush as much as Bella." He said, making both me and Bella blush brightly.

"Shut up." Bella said, annoyed. I chuckled and rest my head on Jakey's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me again and I smiled. He started asking me questions about me as we crossed into La Push and I began to ask my own.

"You're only 16?" I asked, amazed when I asked his age. "You look like you could be 20!" He chuckled and I swore I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Is that how old you are?" He asked me, making me blush.

"No, although a lot of people have mistaken me for so. I'm as old as Bella."

"Huh." He said before smile. "Well your beautiful no matter what." I blushed even brighter and heard Bella groan.

"You are so cheesy Jake." She said as she pulled into the driveway. "Now come on love birds." She got out and I swear I heard her mumble "Puppy love." I blushed slightly and Jakey got out quickly to open the door for me and help me out of the beastly vehicle. He kept holding my hand as we walked into his house.

"Hey Bella." I heard a man's voice say as we walked into the door. "What's up?"

"Hi Billy! Jakey here imprinted on my cousin!" She said in a fake happy voice. I blushed brightly as we came in. I saw the man I assumed was Jakey's father looking a little stunned and Bella sitting on the couch. Jakey chuckled slightly and a little nervously before he pulled me over to the man.

"Hey Dad." Jakey said. "This is Anna."

"You can just call me Billy." He said as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Okay. Hi Billy." I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"So did Charlie tell you when he is going to be here?" Bella asked from the couch.

"He said he would be here by 6:30." Billy said as he went back to the kitchen. I looked over at the clock at the same time as Bella. It was only about ten minutes after. Bella groaned slightly. Jakey gave me a tour of his house and then we sat down in the living room and continued talking, asking questions. Jakey laughed when I called the vampires leeches. Soon Charlie showed up and we couldn't talk about wolf or leech stuff anymore. We sat down and had dinner, talking about my trip over and Charlie and Billy talking about a big game that would be on that night. When we were done with dinner Charlie and Billy took over the living room and Jakey pulled me out to the garage, Bella deciding to follow.

"You work on cars out here?" I asked looking around in amazement.

"Yep. It's kind of a hobby, when I have free time." He said.

"I love cars." I said walking around and looking at everything. "Especially older cars. I've always wanted to work on them. Maybe you could teach me!" He smiled brightly, obviously happy I liked his hobby.

"Maybe after you have the baby." Bella pointed out, ruining the fun. I sighed then suddenly there was a howl near by.

"Damn." Jakey said, looking towards the woods.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, a little sad.

"Yeah. Sounds like it. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He said, smiling at me, but obviously wishing he didn't have to go.

"Okay." I said smiling back. He hugged me before heading out. "Be careful!"

I heard both him and Bella chuckle and then he was gone.

_Next chapter: Jacob's point of view- __The Twins_


	3. Chapter 3: The Twins

Chapter 3: Jacob's POV- The Twins

I hated to leave Anna like that but when the Alpha calls, all us wolves must answer. I cleared my head of all thoughts of Anna as I ran towards the forest, not wanting to cause a commotion. I instead wondered what the heck Sam wanted now. I got to the forest, taking off my shorts quickly before changing and heading towards the clearing Sam was waiting in with two new wolves.

_Holy shit! They're chicks! _I heard Paul think, causing shock for everyone else.

_Yeah! _I heard an unfamiliar female thought.

_You got a problem with that?_ Asked yet another unfamiliar female thought.

_I'm not the only one! _Leah thought somewhat excitedly.

_Hey Jake._ Quill thought as he ran beside me. _What's up?_ His thoughts were still on Claire which unfortunately made me think of Anna, just as we pulled into the clearing.

_You imprinted? _Came several voices from the pack. I heard Paul snicker slightly.

_Hi Jakey. _He said, causing me to growl at him.

_Quiet! _Came Sam's thought. Everyone tried to be a little quieter as we turned to him and looked at the new members.

_Holy crap!_ Came Embry's thought. _You're like freaking white!_ He thought to one of the new members.

_No duh! Did you just notice that? What? Did you think I was pink?_ Came the girl's response.

_Ugh. Pink? That would be horrible!_ Said the other girl, who was pitch black with a patch of white on her chest.

_Would you two be quiet for one moment please?_ Said Sam, sounding a little irritated. We all got flashes of how he had to be with them the whole day. Apparently they were quite the trouble makers.

_Nice._ Quil thought, seeing one of the many pranks they had played on Sam. Sam growled slightly.

_So these are the new members of the pack. The white wolf is Kaylee and the black and white one is Kasia._ Sam explained. _They are Jared's cousins and apparently the wolf gene is strong in them._

_You could say that._ Kasia laughed.

_Yeah. It took us less than a day to make the entire change!_ Kaylee thought.

All the rest of us were stunned at this. It seemed they were natural wolves. Memories flashed through their minds that showed that even before they came to La Push they had the signs.

_You can communicate to each other mentally when you're in your human form?_ Leah asked in shock.

_Yeah. Must come with being twins. _They thought at the same time. We all stood there in shock and amazement as we absorbed this.

_My cousins always were the weird ones._ Came Jared's thought. As we all puzzled this my mind went back to Anna. Suddenly Kasia and Kaylee sat up and whined.

_You know Anna? _They thought together. _She's here? We want to see her!_

_Wait. You know her?_ I asked, confused. They showed me memories of the town they just moved from. She apparently was a very good friend.

_We want to see her!_ They thought as they began to run towards my house.

_Looks like you get to watch them now._ Sam thought to me. I growled lightly.

_Be careful with her! _I thought as I chased after them. _She's pregnant!_

_What?_ Came several voices, and I flinched at my stupidity.

_Wow Jakey. You're quick to the punch. _Paul thought. I growled.

_I'm going to kill you later Paul._ I thought before reaching the edge of the forest. I saw the girls pulling on the last of their clothes as I reached them. Changing quickly and pulling on my pants I looked at the girls and wondered how they could be twins. Kaylee was blonde with eyes as brilliantly blue as in her wolf form and Kasia was a brunette with emerald green eyes. They were the same height though and both had the same tom boyish figure. They ran off the second they were done getting dressed and headed towards the garage. I ran after them, praying that they wouldn't kill her.

"Anna!" I heard them both call out before hearing a crashing noise and a girlish squeal. I ran in to see them hugging her tightly.

"Kaylee! Kasia! What are you two doing here?" Anna said, hugging them back.

"What are you doing here?" Kaylee said.

"And you're pregnant?"

"What happened?"

I sighed and went over when they finally let go of her, wrapping my arms around her and sighing slightly in relief that she was safe and in my arms again. They then noticed Bella standing in the corner and gasped.

"Bell-bell!" They both called out before tackling her to the ground, wrestling around.

"Let go of me!" She said, trying to escape the twins' death grip. "And for god's sake don't call me that!"

"I forgot about that nickname." My angel said, laughing, making me laugh too.

"Bell-bell hey?" I said, still laughing.

"Don't you dare… Jakey." Bella said, making me glare at her and the twins laugh.

"So how's life, Bell-bell?" Kasia asked.

"Living with Charlie now?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, I thought you hated Forks." Kasia added.

"Well. I did." Bella said, blushing slightly. Anna giggled.

"Yeah. But _Edward_ changed that." Anna said.

"Freaking leech." I muttered.

"What?" The twins said. "You fell in love with a leech?"

"He is not a leech!" Bella yelled.

"Sorry Bell-bell but you're outnumbered four to one." I pointed out. Anna chuckled.

"Bella! Anna!" Charlie's voice suddenly came from outside. Bella sighed in relief as my arms tightened around Anna. She looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Jakey." She said, causing the twins to chuckle again. "I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled, trying not to show how much her leaving me hurt me. Bella then grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on wolf girl or I'll start calling you by your embarrassing childhood nickname." She said, making Anna's eyes widen and the twins laugh even harder.

"We'll catch up later!" The twins called still laughing. I raised my eyebrow at them and sighed.

"Come on. You two should probably get back to your house."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaylee said at the same time Kasia said "Whatever."

"Talk to you later." They said as they headed out the door. I sighed when they were gone and sat down. Anna was all I could think about. I wondered if she would be okay. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out and sighed. Suddenly I heard Bella's voice cussing. I went out front to see Anna standing outside the truck and Bella inside turning the key over and over again.

"Come on!" She said, before banging her head against the steering wheel. "Damn it, don't die on me baby!" I chuckled and went over to Anna.

"Did it die?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said, popping the p and looking down the road, Charlie's cruiser already out of sight. Finally Bella got out of the truck and slammed the door.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Bella asked, looking annoyed.

"You know the vampires can't come here, and Charlie won't be home for awhile." I reminded her. She sighed, looking even more annoyed.

"Then could you give us a ride to the boarder after I call Edward?" she asked. I sighed but nodded. We went inside, my arms around Anna as Bella called the leech. We talked a bit until Bella finally came out.

"Let's go. He's going to meet us there." She said. We got into the Rabbit and took off, Bella sitting in the backseat. We got to the boarder and I saw the bloodsucker pacing along the line. I hated letting my Anna go with him but I knew I had no choice. I got out of the car with them, grabbing Anna's hand before she crossed the border.

"Be safe, okay?" I asked her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll be okay. He's a good leech after all." She said, chuckling. I smiled before holding her close. I looked in her eyes again and without giving myself a second to think, kissed her quickly on the lips. She kissed me back before I let her go.

_Be careful with her, bloodsucker._ I thought to him. He nodded as I watched Anna get in the backseat of his car and drove off.

_Next Chapter: Edward's point of view- __Finally Dead_


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Dead

Chapter 4: Edward's POV- Finally Dead

I was sitting at home playing Bella's lullaby when suddenly my phone buzzed. It wasn't number I recognized but I picked it up anyways. It was my sweet Bella.

"Edward. Can you pick us up at the treaty line?" She asked, sounding rather irritated.

"Why? Can't you drive home? What happened?" I immediately assumed the worse and prayed that no one was hurt.

"No I can't drive home!" She snapped, even more irritably. "My truck died! Are you happy?" I internally celebrated but kept my voice calm.

"I'm sorry love. I'll be right there."

"Hurry would you? I'm getting sick of these love pups."

I chuckled before saying goodbye and grabbing my keys. I waved goodbye to Emmett and Jasper who were playing video games and then headed towards the door at vampire speed, but even so was still stopped by Alice.

"You might want this." She said handing me a bucket. I saw her thoughts and took it gratefully. Finally I headed out to the car and drove off for the treaty line.

I arrived early so I spent the time pacing until they arrived, worrying the whole time. When they arrived my love got out quickly and nearly fell in her hurry to get to me. I kissed her once she was safe in my arms as her cousin and the mutt got out of the car. I was listening in to their thoughts.

_She has such beautiful brown eyes. _The mutt thought. I was momentarily confused before realizing he was thinking about Anna. I just then realized my love and her cousin shared that trait.

_He's so sweet. Why can't he drive us home instead of that leech?_ I heard Anna thinking as I sighed in exasperation at how she picked up the mutts term.

"Be safe, okay?" I heard the pup tell her.

"I'll be okay. He's a good leech after all." I heard Anna chuckle, suppressing a chuckle of my own. I saw their thoughts as a moment passed between them. It was kind of sweet so I tried not to intrude too much. As Anna walked towards Bella and I, she smiled brightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Wow._ I heard her think. _That was amazing._ I did chuckle then as Bella got in the car. As Anna got in the backseat I looked at the mutt one last time.

_Be careful with her, bloodsucker._ I heard him think. I nodded, thinking about the bucket in the backseat before getting in the car and driving off.

"Why is there a bucket back here?" Anna asked as we sped off towards the house.

"Alice thought you might need it." I informed her, causing her to blush before looking back in the bucket.

"Now that you mention it, your driving is kind of making me queasy." She said, causing me to chuckle and slow down to 80 mph.

"Edward, why are we going to your house?" Bella asked as she looked around at our surroundings.

"Remember the deal we made?" I asked, smiling. I heard her groan and chuckled.

"You're telling me you already have a car for me?"

"Wait. We're going to the leeches' house? Now I really feel sick." Anna said from the backseat, turning a light shade of green. I chuckled as we pulled into the driveway before hearing Anna puke into the bucket.

"You can stay here if you want." I told her.

"No way. With the money you guys have I want to see this car." She said quickly getting out before grabbing the side of the car to stop herself from falling over.

"You sure you're up for that?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

"I'll help her!" Rosalie's voice came from beside Anna, causing her to jump a bit. "So you like cars too?"

I chuckled at Bella's confused and horrified expression, wishing for the millionth time that I could hear what she was thinking. I pulled her to the garage, Rosalie helping Anna, talking cars the whole way. We got inside the garage and went over to the car that was hidden under a tarp.

"Hey sis!" Emmett called, the rest of the family standing around the car.

"Hello." Carlisle said, stepping out to introduce himself to Anna. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It's nice to meet you Anna. I've heard so much." Anna blushed and looked back at Rosalie thinking that she was the one who had been talking, and she was right. She shook his hand and smiled lightly.

"So do you have an OBGYN yet?" Rosalie asked Anna. She was about to say no but Emmett interrupted.

"Later babe. Let's get to the car first." Rosalie shut her mouth but I could hear the million questions she wanted to ask Anna. We all turned to the car and Bella looked like she was about to have a root canal, instead of getting a new car. At least everyone else was excited, and Anna would flip according to Alice's vision.

"Let's get this over with." Bella said, slightly agitated. I chuckled and went over to the car, Emmett following.

"And now presenting!" Emmett said as he grabbed the tarp before pulling it away. "Your new car!"

"Oh my god!" Anna squealed as she jumped up in down in excitement. Bella just looked at the car and sighed. I knew she was probably thinking that this was not necessary but she didn't realize how necessary it was, for my sanity. Although Anna was just about to ruin it.

"This is the new Mercedes Guardian! These things aren't even suppose to be out yet! How did you get this? You must be richer than I thought! This thing is amazing! Is it really missile proof? I was reading about it and supposedly you can run a tank over it and it wouldn't harm the thing! This is incredible!"

Bella looked at me like she was pissed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Edward. Missile proof? Really? Do you really think I'm that much of a fragile little human?"

"I'm sorry love. You know how I worry about you." I said as I took her in my arms and Anna circled the car, still in awe and jumping around in an Alice like excitement.

_Wow. Now I have no doubt she's related to my Alice. _I heard Jasper think. I chuckled quietly before continuing.  
"Please accept it? For my sanity?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She sighed in defeat as I dazzled her.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Besides, it will help protect Anna, too." Rosalie said. _And the baby._ She added in her head. Bella rolled her eyes as Anna blushed slightly.

"Stupid cheating vampire." I heard Bella mumble. I chuckled slightly before kissing her on her head.

"You want to see the rest of the cars?" Emmett said to Anna. She looked incredibly excited and was about to practically scream yes when Carlisle interrupted.

"They should probably head home. We wouldn't want Charlie to worry." I nodded, catching the keys Alice threw at me and handing them to Bella.

"Drive safely." I said, smiling as she rolled her eyes. She took the keys as if they were a dead rat or something. I chuckled as she sighed and then opened the door and slowly got in. Anna got in in awe and looked incredibly excited again. Alice handed her a bucket and she blushed.

"Thanks Aunt Alice." Alice smiled and then danced away.

"See you later tonight." I said to sweet Bella, making her blush before she shut the door and turned on the car. She hit the gas a little too hard and sped off before slamming on the break. I chuckled as she then pushed the gas a little softer and drove off. Emmett and Jasper were still laughing when we could no longer see her.

I waited a little while before getting ready to go to Bella's. As I was heading out the door I heard Rosalie mentally call out my name.

_Be sure to check on Anna and bring her over tomorrow._ She thought. I sighed.

"I will." I muttered before walking out the door and running off into the forest.

When I arrived at my love's house, I found her sitting by the window waiting for me looking tired. She really shouldn't have waited for me, but that just means she'll fall asleep quickly. I swiftly climbed through the window hugging my love before suddenly realizing there was an awful smell coming from downstairs.

"What is the mutt doing here?" I practically growled.

"What?" My love asked seeming slightly surprised. "Jacob's here? Damn imprint." I looked down at her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Rosalie asked me to check on Anna once I got here." I explained to her. She just nodded.

"Okay, I need a human moment anyway." She stated before turning and leaving her room. While she was out I went back out the window so I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie, though he was already asleep. I found the window to the guest bedroom, to which Anna was using, open. I peeked in to see Anna asleep in the mutt's arms, who was also asleep. I could hear their dreams, and of course they were dreaming about each other. I sighed shaking my head and headed back to my love. I was quick with my task so I was done before Bella come back in the room.

I settled on her bed and when she returned she immediately came and climbed into my arms. She was too tired to talk so I started to hum her lullaby and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Next Chapter: Rosalie's point of view- __Baby Talk_


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Talk

Chapter 5: Rosalie's POV- Baby Talk

After my love sick brother left I went into the living room, finding Alice sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement.

"Baby shower?" She asked me excitedly. I smiled and nodded. Alice got up and pulled me to her room. We talked about the baby shower all night, planning all the details. My loving husband came in at one moment but just shook his head and walked back out. Esme came in near the morning and joined in on some of the planning. When the sun came up, it proved to be one of those rare sunny days in this small run down town. I began to get a little impatient about an hour later, wondering what was taking Edward so long to bring Anna to me. I had so many questions and I would be involved in the birth of this baby, no matter what anyone said. Alice noticed my impatience and chuckled lightly.

"They will be here soon enough. Although I think the mutt's still there because I can't see how soon."

"What? The mutt's there?" That majorly pissed me off. I didn't care if that thing did imprint on her, it was a danger to the baby. Edward should have chased the mangy mutt off the moment he knew it was there! He shouldn't let a little thing like Bella distract him from what was important! Alice sighed and I got up and went downstairs, thinking about calling Edward and yelling at him. Right as I picked up the phone I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I was confused, wondering if it could be someone else before realizing that everyone else was already home. Alice hadn't had a vision of them coming though so I was still confused as I headed to the door. That's when I smelt the mutt.

"You brought that thing?" I yelled at Edward when they had all gotten out of the car. He looked a little annoyed as well and sighed.

"He insisted on coming if Anna was." I hissed slightly before looking at Anna and smiling. She was staring at me in amazement and I realized then that the sun was shining right onto me.

"Oh my god…." Anna said, her eyes wide as she stared openly at my beautiful figure. I heard Edward start to laugh and everyone but Anna looked at him in confusion. "Shiny!" Anna suddenly said excitedly practically jumping up and down, still staring at me before looking over at Edward and getting all excited again. "More shiny!"

Everyone but me was now laughing, and I heard laughter from behind me, notifying me of the rest of my family's presence.

"I forgot you had a fascination with shiny objects." Bella choked out as she laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes at all of them. Anna blushed then as the meddlesome mongrel wrapped his arms around her, making me want to hiss.

"How about we all go inside?" Edward said, pulling his human toy towards the house. I sighed and followed, Anna and the mutt following behind me. As we entered Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from Edward before pulling her up to her room to discuss the baby shower. The rest of us sat in the living room, the mangy mongrel sitting next to Anna. I sat across from her and smiled.

"So. Do you have an OBGYN yet?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Not yet. I only arrived yesterday." She answered, twirling her hair slightly nervous.

"Do you want an at home birth or a hospital birth?"

"It depends on the situation I guess. I wouldn't want to have the baby at Charlie's. That would be a disaster."

"Well, Carlisle is a doctor and both Edward and I have medical degrees. In fact I'm a trained midwife." I said, smiling. I was rather proud of myself for that achievement to be honest. I've always wanted children and I thought maybe if I could help deliver them it would make up for it. It hadn't. Anna smiled back at me and thought for a minute.

"Well, I don't totally want it at a hospital. I don't think it's personal or really private enough. But I do want to be somewhere that if something goes wrong something can be done about it."

"Then you should have the child here!" I said excitedly. "We can do all the preparatory appointments here and for the last month or so of your pregnancy you can stay here so you don't have to go far to have the baby. With Carlisle, Edward and myself all here, absolutely nothing could go wrong." I smiled at her as I watched her think it over. It was obvious the mutt didn't like the idea of her staying here for a whole month but it looked like he was thinking that it would be the best option.

"Ok." Anna said finally. "That sounds like a good idea."

"But I want to be here too." The mutt said. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could say no, but Esme cut in then.

"That would be fine Jacob. You are always welcome to our home." She said, smiling brightly at him. He gave a small smile back and then looked back at Anna.

"So when was your last check up?" Carlisle said, getting all professional on us.

"Um." Anna said thinking. "Honestly? Two months ago when I confirmed the pregnancy. I was suppose to have an appointment three days ago but with everything that has happened it became kind of impossible." I was shocked and appalled.

"Two months? You need an appointment right away! What if something's wrong with the baby? What if there is something you don't know about that could risk yours and the baby's health?" I asked her. The mutt looked concerned then and I realized that at the moment we were on the same page.

"Well when's the soonest she get an appointment?" he asked, looking at Carlisle for an answer. Carlisle left the room and was back in a blink of a human eye carrying a stethoscope and blood pressure gauge.

"Right now." He said as he wrapped the gauge around her arm, smiling reassuringly at Anna. She smiled weakly back as he checked her blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is a bit high. What you really need is rest and relaxation. No stress."

"Yeah. The amount of stress you put out puts me on edge." Jasper commented from the corner of the room. Anna looked sheepish and it was obvious that she had been trying to hide how stressed out she really was. Carlisle continued to do a usual check up before beginning to ask question about any symptoms she had.

"Do we still have the ultrasound machine, Carlisle?" I asked, trying to hide how exciting I thought it would be to actually see the baby and find out if it's a boy or girl.

"Yes. I think we do. That might be a good idea so we can see how the baby is doing. Would you like to do one now?" he asked Anna. She blushed slightly.

"Um, sure." She said, the mutt helping her stand up. Carlisle led her to one of the rooms, the mongrel and I following close behind. He got the machine working and prepared it. I peeked over his shoulder as the picture came in, quickly getting the sex and tucking the information away for later.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Carlisle asked Anna as the mutt sat next to her, holding her hand. She bit her lip and thought before answering.

"No." She said hesitantly. "I think I'll wait." She then turned to the mutt who nodded slightly to her. I smiled slightly as she stood up and then we walked out of the room. Carlisle asked a few more questions before setting up a time for another ultrasound and check up. Bella and Alice came down around then, Bella looking a little overwhelmed and thankful it was over. The mutt sat with Anna, looking just slightly less tense than when he walked in. Anna sat with her head leaning against his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. I wanted to bite the mutt. If he changed near her he could kill her and the baby. I wanted to rip them apart but knew I could not.

"Stupid imprinting mutt." I mutter low enough that only Edward knew what I had said as I sat down on the couch.

_Next Chapter: Emmett's point of view- __Double Trouble_

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with posting, but RandomPoetryChick went on a trip to Florida and gets back sometime today, but I won't see her until tomorrow or later. I've had some major writer's block myself so I couldn't really attempt to write the next chapter on my own. We'll post _Double Trouble_ when we have it written. **

**On other news...I'm leaving to go see ECLPISE! I have a feeling this one is going to be screwed up. I don't think it'll be like the book much, but we'll see. And I won't tell what it's like cause I don't want to ruin it. PLEASE REVIEW! WE LIKE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK. **


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

Chapter 6: Emmett's POV-Double Trouble

I had escaped into the garage to get away from all the baby talk, not like it would do much, but I decided to let Rosie have her fun. I was chillin' on my jeep when I heard unfamiliar shouts coming from the forest, so I went to investigate.

Running, I quickly found who was shouting. It was two girls rolling around the floor fighting with each other; one was blond and the other a brunet. With no clue as to why these girls were on the forest wrestling with each other, I could tell this could turn out to be very entertaining.

"I've got a hundred on the blond!" I shouted at them thinking about Rosie and how feisty she could be. I was leaning against a tree while watching when the girls stopped after my proclamation.

"Wait," the blond told the other with her hands held up in front of her "Does that mean that I get the hundred dollars if I win?" she asked looking at me.

"And I get it if I win?" the brunet continued now looking at me as well.

"Sure." I could spare a hundred. Besides, I thought to myself, this should be fun to see. I was curious to see who would win.

The girls smiled at me, shook hands with each other, then continued fighting. I was shocked at how well the two fought. It reminded me of watching Eddie and Alice fight each other. They acted like they could see the others move before they attacked. I was actually wondering who was going to win, if someone did. The fight was just getting good when the entire family came out and stopped next to me.

"Alright you two, cut it out." Mutt said with a commanding tone as he came forward and separated the girls.

"Aw Jakey," the blond complained "You're no fun."

"Yeah, I really wanted that money." The brunet pouted. I chuckled at Mutt rolled his eyes at the two, but stopped at his question.

"What money?" The girls pointed at me while the brunet replied.

"The dude said the winner got a hundred dollars."

"Nuh-uh!" The blond retorted "He bet on me!"

"Yeah, but the winner got the money so it doesn't matter." The brunet argued "He just thought you would win!"

"That's because I would have if Jacob hadn't stopped us!" I was right; this is funny and very entertaining. I started chuckling again. Suddenly it got quiet and the two girls appeared to be arguing with their eyes. I heard Eddie chuckle and noticed that girls started fighting again, avoiding Mutt-face.

"Wow, that's interesting" Eddie chuckled "They're the only ones that can do that right?" he asked Mutt-boy.

"Do what?" Mutt asked seeming confused, then again, Eddies always been confusing to me.

"Hear each others' thoughts while in human form." Eddie-boy stated before looking at me. "I only confuse you because your brain can't seem to comprehend what's actually occurring."

I hated it when he did that! Replying to your personal thoughts was annoying. I guessed her heard me because he pulled Bella closer to his chest while he laughed. I hadn't noticed before, but the two girls' reactions didn't see, to shock her. She just rolled her eyes before looking at the Ed-man like he curiously. My soon-to-be new little sister actually looked like a cute little kitten whenever she did that. This certainly got Eddies attention because he stopped laughing and looked at Bella before smiling, nodding, and kissing her. I couldn't help it, I let out a wolf whistle making Bella blush and me laugh so hard I had to sit down. No matter how many times she did, the blushing never seemed to get old. It was just too easy to make her do it.

"Your friends are quite odd, Love." Eddie informed Bellsie smiling after they had stopped kissing.

"That's an understatement," she replied watching the two girls who were still fighting.

"Okay, seriously you two, stop it!" Anna yelled at the girls. I was curious as to who these girls were, apparently Eddie, Bellsie, Anna, and Mutt knew them. The girls froze at Anna's voice before turning to look at her.

"Bananna!" They screeched before pushing at each other as they ran towards Anna. Bellsie cracked up laughing at Anna's horrified facial expression while Mutt grabbed the blond and burnet by their shoulders, stopping them from continuing to run at Anna. Rosie had jumped in front of her at the girls' sudden outburst. "What?" the two girls yelled at Mutt. "We were just going to give her a hug!"

"Yeah right" Mutt snorted.

"It looked like you were going to full on tackle on her!" Rosie hissed at the girls. "And like I would even let you mongrels even get close enough to touch her!"

"Look here leech" the blond commented towards Rosie "I don't know who you think you are, but Anna's our friend and if we want to give her a hug, then we will!" The girls were struggling against Mutts grip on their shoulders. This wasn't looking so good. Wait, did Rose say 'mongrels'? I was so interested in the fight I hadn't noticed that these two wreaked of wolf.

"Rose," Anna spoke with a bit of worry in her voice "it's okay, I know them." Rose had turned her head and was starring at Anna wide-eyed, mouth open.

"Okay?" Rosie shrieked, "How is letting two mongrels anywhere near you okay? I don't even like the Mutt near you, but I have no say in that! But these two were just wrestling with each other! They'll no doubt end up hurting the baby and you!" I knew better than to try to stop Rose now. Once she was going, it's just better to let her get it all out.

"Please calm down Rosalie" Anna was trying to calm down my Rosie! Ha! Good luck with that! Surprisingly though, Rosie had closed her mouth and actually apologized! They hugged and Mutt cleared his throat to get the other girls' attention back.

"Now," he continued once he had their attention "Would you please explain to me what you two are doing here? You're supposed to be with Jared!" The two shrugged their shoulders before Blondie replied.

"We wanted to know if Bella and Anna wanted to go camping…"

"Before Anna got all…you know" the brunet continued while using her hand to make a rounding stomach motion. Anna rolled her eyes at the motion.

"Absolutely not!" Rosie was furious, again. She was always like this when mutts were involved.

"Why not?" Anna argued "I agree with them, plus I want to go!" I couldn't take it anymore!

"Hold the phone!" I shouted. Suddenly everyone was staring at me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked pointing at the two girls.

"Us?" the two asked sounding surprised "Why, we're the wolf twins! Duh!" Oh right, like I would have known that!

"I'm Kasia" the brunet introduced herself.

"And I'm her twin Kaylee" Blondie continued.

"Twins? You don't look like twins." I pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock, that's because we're fraternal twins!" Kasia yelled annoyed, like that was obvious.

"Oh, and we know which Cullen you are!" Kaylee blurted out. "Wait, don't tell us." I smirked waiting for them to guess the wrong Cullen. They're wolves, or related to wolves, so they probably knew about us.

"Okay, the name starts with an 'E'" Kasia was correct. Now, which one am I? I tried to hold in my chuckle "Edward?" she guessed.

"No," Kaylee corrected her. She sounded like she knew that was wrong. "Edward's Bell bells' man meat, remember." I couldn't hold it anymore, I started laughing and everyone else seemed to join in; well, except for Eddie and Bellsie, who was a brilliant shade of red. Bell bells? I like Bellsie better, but new nick name.

"Emmett!" The 'wolf twins' shouted together while giving a high five.

"Yeah, the big burly one who's supposed to be a lot of fun!" Kaylee shouted as well to clarify she and her twin knew they had the right name.

"Yepp, that's me." I smiled "I'm the only fun one." I added knowing I was correct. The family rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, you're the one who plays pranks." I noticed Kasia's excitement.

"Oh my God!" Kaylee squealed…odd "We should totally share stories!"

"Yeah, we could definitely come up with some better pranks too!" Wow, were these girls excited or what? Cool.

"Partners?" I offered them with an extended hand.

"Partners." They agreed smiling. Kasia shook my out stretched hand while Kaylee grabbed my other one so my arms were now crossed as they both shook my hands. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face.

"Okay, not that we aren't enjoying watching you three act like the idiots you are, we were talking about a camping trip." Alice interrupted smiling. Everyone was watching us with smiles they were trying to hide…they were really bad at that. The twins let go of my hands and faced the group where Mutt had congregated to during our arrangement.

"Right, you guys could come along to if you want." Kasia smiled getting back to the topic of camping, or in other words, time for pranks. Everyone seemed to be debating this over. Anna was looking at Mutt begging with her eyes. Mutt sighed and looked at the twins.

"I don't Sam would agree to us all camping with the… uh, Cullens." He said, glancing at us.

"Hey, dumbo. We were just in our wolf forms. Telepathy and all, remember?" Kasia said.

"Yeah, they already know. Sam wasn't too happy about it but Embry, Quill and Seth are coming too." Kaylee said.

"Oh! Anna! Remember are old friend Danni? She's coming too!"

"What?" Mutt cut in. "You want to bring a human into a group of werewolves and vampires? Are you stupid?"

"Um, hello! Jakey!" Anna cut in, the nickname making me laugh. "Two other humans here, remember?"

"Yes, but you two know about our kind."

"Danni knows too!" the twins cut in.

"What? How?"

"Well for one, we kinda accidentally shifted in front of her…" Kaylee started.

"What?"

"And for another thing, Seth imprinted on her." Kasia finished.

"Oh." _Jakey_ said.

"Someone imprinted on Danni?" Anna asked, looking surprised making me almost laugh again.

"Yep. Oh yeah! You haven't met the rest of the pack yet, huh?" Kaylee asked.

"Nope."

"You so need to! This is why the camping trip is a good idea!" Kasia said excitedly.

"Please Jakey? Pretty please?" the twins asked, doing the puppy dog pout perfectly.

"Alright, we're in." Mutt sighed giving in.

"I don't like the thought of camping with mutts, but I'm not letting Anna go without me." I smiled at Rosie's statement.

"Guess I'm going." I agreed smiling.

"Great, Jazzy and I are going to!" My pixie sister squealed happily while bouncing up and down. Jasper had hand on her shoulder trying to get her to relax, it wasn't working.

"Yes" Kaylee smiled "What do you say Bell bells?" she asked looking at Bella and Eddie now. Bella was biting that damned bottom lip of hers again; I'm surprised she hasn't bit it off yet. All eyes were on her…ha, she hates attention.

"I'm not much of a camper, and you both know that." Bella sure knew how to put a damper on things.

"Yeah right Bells" Kasia wasn't having no as an answer. "You used to love camping with us."

"Until you put that damn tad poll down my swim suit bottoms…along with the algae," Bella argued back. Man, I was going to have fun pulling pranks with these girls.

"Well it's not our fault your bottoms were too big." Kaylee argued back.

"No, but it was you that put the lizards in my boots, sap in my sleeping bag, replaced my pillow with mud and worms...need I go on" Wow, these chicks pulled some good shit on Bella. Wonder what else they did, maybe…I stopped my thoughts there. Eddie was glaring daggers at me. I just smiled at him mischievously.

"Oh come on, we said we were sorry!" The twins rolled their eyes.

"And I promised myself to never go camping with you two again." Bella was stern with her voice. I wonder how Eddie could keep quiet through all this. I have no doubt that he could convince her to go. Kaylee and Kasia sighed and dropped to their knees before crawling up to Bella with their hands clasped together in front of them.

"Please go with us Bell Bones! We're sorry, and we promise not to pull to any pranks on you! Please, please, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease!" These twins could give Alice a run for her money with the begging thing. Ha! They actually look liked begging dogs! They even the doggy pout! Bella looked away from them to look at Alice who was also pouting. She looked at Anna who gave an encouraging smile.

"Come on. I'll keep them in line. It will be like old times." She said.

Rolling her eyes, Bella sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," she sighed causing a round of squeals and all the 'beggars' jumped up to hug her. "But!" The beggars stopped and looked at her to continue "but, you have to keep your promise." All smiled at her. The twins did the Boy Scout honor thing.

"Scouts honor!" they promised.

"You two were never scouts." Bella stated with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. I let out a laugh at her posture. The twins shrugged.

"Whatever, we promise okay?"

"Fine." Bella finally relaxed and the twins jumped on her, causing her to fall. I couldn't believe that she actually believed them all. When they got off of her, she looked at Eddie. "Are you going?"

"If you are, then I am, Love" Eddie-boy was whipped, then again, I am too. _You tell anyone I admitted that you're dead little brother. _ I yelled at him.

_Next Chapter: Jasper's Point of View- __On Our Way_


	7. Chapter 7: On Our Way

**Bella: Anna! We forgot the disclaimer!**

**Anna: Oh! Well, we do not own Twilight**

**Bella: Or any of its characters...though we wouldn't mind owning Edward**

**Anna: Or Jacob, or Carlisle, or Seth**

**Emmett: What about me?**

**Bella: You're like our older brother figure**

**Anna: It'd be kinda weird to own you.**

**Emmett: Tuche**

**Bella: Anyways...we don't own twilight...that's all given to Stephenie Meyer! **

**Anna: Just thought we'd tell you that...Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 7: Jaspers POV -On our Way 

We came back from hunting after it was decided we were going camping with the wolves and a bunch of humans. I just hope no one cuts themselves.

When we walked in I felt annoyance and worry and looked around to see Bananna and Jakey sitting on the couch.

"Hun?" Jakey said. "You need to calm down. Remember what Carlisle said about your blood pressure?" Bananna huffed and I almost laughed. They sounded like an old married couple.

"We just got off the phone with Charlie." I heard Bell-bell explain to Eddie.

"He wasn't too happy about the idea of _me_ going camping." Bananna said, annoyance rolling off of her. I sent a wave of calm towards everyone and Bananna relaxed into Jakey's arms.

"Why are we suddenly so calm?" Kaylee suddenly whispered from the other couch.

"I don't know. Why are we whispering?" Kasia whispered back.

"I don't know."

"Jasper. Lay off." Eddie said. I sighed before noticing why he wanted me to lay off. Bananna had passed out.

"Whoops. Sorry!" I said, pulling back the calming waves. Jakey gently woke up Bananna up and thankfully she wasn't stressing as much.

"Why did I suddenly get so calm I fell asleep?" she asked.

"Jasper." Bell-bell said, looking at me a little annoyed.

"He can feel and affect others emotions." Eddie explained.

"Really?" Kasia said.

"So he can make you _feel_ good?" Kaylee said in a very suggestive tone. I felt Em's amusement and almost laughed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and the question was ignored.

"So did you girls get any packing done?" Em asked.

"Um. Not exactly." Bananna said as I felt her get slightly annoyed again. I sent a much gentler wave of calm towards her and she glared at me, failing at her attempt to be angry.

"I got it!" My Alicat called out, rushing upstairs at vampire speed. "Finally a whole closet of camping equipment I can use!"

"Why did you buy that stuff in the first place Alice?" Eddie said before sighing and shaking his head. In a few moments she came back down the stairs with two backpacks of camping equipment. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some food before rushing into the garage to grab a tent.

"Only one Alice. The wolves already have three." Eddie muttered. Alicat finally came out with everything.

"Whose car are we taking?" She asked.

"I'll drive!" Em said right away. "We can take the Jeep!"

"We can take the Jeep, but I'm driving." Rose said, sounding pissed but I knew better. She was worried and I could guess what about.

"Who's all going? Most of us can run but the car only seats five. Two seats are already taken." Eddie said, looking at Bell-bell and Bananna.

"It's my car! I'm going!" Em said, raising his hand like a kid in school.

"And I'm driving." Rose said, glaring at everyone, daring them to challenge her about it.

"Jasper? Why don't you go?" Eddie said to me. He glanced back at Jakey who grinned sheepishly. It had obviously been his thought. "Keep Anna calm for Jacob." Eddie added in a whisper only we vamps could hear.

"Okay. I'll go." I said with a sigh.

"Okay! Let's load up then!" Alicat said with one of her smiles that made my heart melt. I went to help her load all the camping supplies into the jeep. When we came back the twins turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"You guys get some alone time, huh?" Kasia said with a wink to Carlisle.

"So, Carlisle, Esme. You two have been together a long time. So tell us. How do you keep things fresh in the bedroom?" Kaylee asked. I swear if vamps could blush, Carlisle would have been. I don't think Esme got it though because she just smiled at them all motherly.

"Oh that's easy dears. Febreze!" she said cheerily. Carlisle's embarrassment was overwhelming while the twins amusement was even more so. I desperately tried to hold back my laughter.

"We're ready to go." I said. We all went outside then and the twins gave Rose directions to the campsite. All the wolves changed and started heading over, Eddie and Alicat following them. The rest of us piled into the car and started heading over. Rose put on her Lady Gaga CD and Bananna and Bell-bell started talking about the trip. Em started singing along to the CD and soon Bananna got Bell-bell to as well. Then the song changed to "Poker Face" and Em sang even louder, and let me tell you, he does not have a good voice at all. Bell-bell, Bananna and I were all desperately trying not to laugh as he sang and danced horribly. At the chorus Em turned to Rose and started to poke her face.

"P-p-p-poke _her_ face. P-p-poke _her_ face." He sang, emphasizing the "her." Rose turned to Em with this look and finally I couldn't take it anymore. All the humor from the humans burst out of me and I laughed hard. The humans joined me, unable to hold it in either. Rose was not amused but the three of us were rolling around on the backseat, holding our sides as we laughed. After awhile I finally got a grip on myself and we all calmed down a bit.

"How much further?" Bananna asked, a little anxious.

"Missing Jakey already are we?" Em said with a teasing grin. Bananna glared at him and he chuckled.

"Maybe." She said, crossing her arms with a pout. I almost busted out laughing again.

"Don't worry Anna. I know how you feel." Bell-bell said.

"You miss Jakey too?" Em asked. Bell-bell glared at him.

"No. I miss Edward."

"You mean Eddie?" Em said all cutesy, making kissy faces. I'm sure if she could actually hurt him she would have punched him right then.

"We should be there in about ten minutes." Rose said as we turned off the main road and onto a dirt one. Fifteen minutes later we finally got to the campsite since Rose decided to go super slow, glancing back at Bananna in the rearview mirror every few seconds and waves of worry coming off of her. I was relieved when I was finally able to get out of the damn Jeep. Even with my calming waves there was still stress and worry floating around. I was the first out of the car shortly followed by Rose and Em. The humans took a little longer to get out. Eddie was beside Bell-bell in a second and Jakey was with Bananna shortly after.

"Everything going well?" Bell-bell asked.

"Everything's fine. The wolves just finished setting up the three tents." Eddie said, a small bit of annoyance rolling off of him. I bet he was thinking that if he would have done it, it would have been done much faster.

"Bella!" came several voices as all the remaining wolves came and practically tackled her.

"Hi guys." She said as each of them hugged her. "What's up?"

"Not much. We finally got the tents set up, no thanks to Seth, Quil and Jakey." The one I assumed was Embry said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, because we didn't do everything while you sat and looked at the instructions." The other, who I believe was Quil, retorted. Embry swiped at him and they started wrestling around. They were being playful and everyone seemed to be in a pretty good mood at the moment.

"Hey. You're Anna!" the youngest one, Seth said with a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"That's Anna?" Embry said as he and Quil stopped wrestling. "Wow. She really is as amazingly gorgeous as you think, Jakey!" Quil and he laughed as Jakey glared at them and Bananna blushed. "Hey. I'm Embry."

"And I'm Quil. Welcome to the pack." He smiled at her and she blushed a little brighter before shaking both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you." She said, her embarrassment rolling off of her. I suppressed a laugh.

"Anna!" Came the twins and another female voice. Suddenly the twins and another human were hugging her.

"Danni! Oh my god, it's been forever! How are you?"

"Better than I've been in awhile. What about you? I'm sorry to hear about your family." The petite brunette said. **(AN: yes, we have just now realized how to spell brunette correctly! DON'T JUDGE US PEOPLE!) **She was just as petite as Alicat, which is pretty scary. She looked like she could have a major temper if she wanted to.

"It's okay. I'm doing fine." I almost laughed again. Stress rolled off of this girl in waves. It was a good thing I was there to help her out. The humans and the wolf twins went off, their chatter and excitement fading slightly as Em and I unloaded the Jeep. We set up the final tent and made a fire pit before running off to get firewood. When we got back it was starting to get close to dark.

"Who's sleeping where?" Jakey asked after we got a fire going and were all sitting around it.

"Bella and I shall take the far left tent." Eddie said.

"We'll take the right middle tent." Seth said.

"We'll sleep outside." Quil said, motioning to Embry and the twins as well.

"Nothing like camping beneath the stars." Kaylee said all cheesy.

"I think we should leave the left middle one for changing and supplies." My Alicat said. We vamps knew she meant to leave some room between us and the wolves. It wouldn't help too much with the scent but it was something.

"Okay. Then we will take the far right one." Jakey said. After the tent situation was settled we told scary stories, and the stench of fear was everywhere. Finally the humans radiated exhaustion and their lovers insisted they went to bed. Soon all the humans and wolves were headed to bed. Alicat turned to me with a smile, waves of lust rolling off of her and I couldn't help feeling it too.

"Hey Jazzy. Want to go for a run?" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Why yes I do little lady." I said in my Southern twang, picking her up as she giggled and ran into the forest.

_Next Chapter: Kasia's POV- __Camping Trip_


	8. Chapter 8: Camping Trip

Chapter 8: Kasia's POV-Camping Trip

Kaylee and I woke up early the next morning. We were on a mission. Each person had to be pranked, but it would be hard to do if a certain vampire ruined it.

_Edward._ We both said mentally. _Edward? EDWARD!_

Finally the vampire in question came out of the tent. We led him a little ways away from the camp before turning to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

_We want you to keep quiet._ We thought in response.

"About what?"

_You know what._

"The pranks?"

_Yeah. Actually you know we could use some help with videotaping them. It could be black mail for your "siblings" later._

The leech considered it.

"Fine. But you have to promise. No pranks on Bella."

_Fine._ I thought.

_But we can on you?_ Kaylee thought. The leech laughed.

"If you can. I'll be listening." He said, tapping his temple before going back to the tent he was sharing with Bell-bell.

_I don't know if he will want to be listening to our thoughts, twin._ I thought.

_No kidding. They can get pretty bad sometimes._ We laughed before going back to the camp.

Everyone was still asleep so we set up on our first prank and everyone's wake up call. After a minute the smell of burning fur filled the air shortly followed by Embry's howls of pain. Kaylee and I rolled around on the floor laughing as Embry ran around the camp trying to put out the flame on his tail. Everyone else came out of their tents quickly, wearing their pajamas and looking around to see what was going on. I could see that Eddie was trying to hold back laughter as everyone started freaking out.

"Water! Go to the creek!" Seth said before suddenly Bananna spoke up.

"Change into you're human form. You won't have a tail then." Embry listened to her and suddenly the smell of burning fur and flesh was gone and Embry laid there naked. It was more than we had been expecting and we howled with laughter. Some of the others were now trying to hold back their laughter too and Embry was glaring at us.

"You two!" he practically growled.

"Uh-oh!" I said.

"We're in trouble!" Kaylee said before we both got up and ran off into the forest. Embry followed for a short time but gave up after awhile so we continued with our pranks. We went back the long way and snatched a bag of a certain leech's clothes and threw them in the river before putting them back. We then sat around the fire pit, as far away from Embry as possible. He still glared at us though as we tried to hold back our laughter again. After we finished eating, the rest of the leeches finally came back and went to go change. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream.

"My clothes! They are destroyed! Who did this?" the petite bloodsucker shrieked.

"You're clothes are destroyed?" Kaylee said, showing off her acting skills. "Who would do such a thing? Clothes are special!"

"Exactly! So who did this?" Alice said, glaring at everyone, Kaylee's acting officially getting us off the hook. Eddie unfortunately looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. "EDWARD!"

"What? No! I swear! It wasn't me!" He said. Unfortunately he was still holding back his laughter, so the mini leech chased him off into the woods. Kaylee and I then burst out laughing, joined in by Quil, Embry, and the E man.

"That was you guys wasn't it?" The E man asked.

"Maybe." We said with evil grins.

"Props dudes. That was awesome. You found her weakness! And you're the first to ever pull a prank on her!"

A few minutes later Alice came back with a grin on her face and Eddie followed close behind, not looking very happy about the fact that he was soaking wet.

"Alice threw me in the creek." He said, annoyed. Everyone but Bell-bell laughed at that one.

_Sorry dude!_ Kaylee and I thought to Eddie.

_How did she catch you anyways?_ I thought. _Aren't you supposed to be the fastest?_

Eddie looked even more annoyed at that and I don't think he would have answered if Bell-bell hadn't spoken up.

"How on earth did she catch you?"

"I was about to jump the creek and she pounced me." He said with an annoyed huff. We all laughed again. He went and changed into dry clothes as we moved a little ways from the group.

_So, shall we continue with our pranks or save the rest for the next two days?_ I asked.

_How about we do the rest of the wolves today? Except Jacob's._

_Okay. Oh! Hey. There's Jasper. Shall we?_

"So we got Alice and Embry." Kaylee whispered, just loud enough for Japper and no one else could here.

"Yep. And we got everyone else's prank figured out right?" Japper looked like he was listening in now.

"Yep. We are gonna get them good!" we both smirked.

"Especially Japper's. His is really good." I said.

"Shh! Kasia! He's right there!" we both looked at him wide eyed as if we hadn't noticed him before. He pretended as if he hadn't been listening but it was obvious that he had.

_Yep. We are gonna get him good._ Kaylee thought. I saw Eddie shake his head on the other side of the fire pit.

_Don't you dare ruin it!_ I yelled at him mentally. He sighed and nodded.

After we all finished eating we "discussed" what we were going to do. Some of us wanted to go on a hike but Eddie said that that might be too dangerous for Bananna. I don't think it was just her he was thinking about. We finally decided we were going swimming and changed into our swim suits. As we headed towards the creek, I snuck away and went back to the camp. I pulled out a bag and prepared another prank before going back to the creek. When I got there almost everyone was in the water so I jumped right in, splashing the blond female leech and the mini leech. They squealed, the mini one giggling and the blond one glaring at me.

"Sorry!" I said before turning around and chuckling with Kaylee.

_Where did you go?_ She asked.

_Had to take a leak if you don't mind._

Eddie and Bell-bell sat at the edge of the creek with their feet in and Bananna was swimming around with Jakey, Danni, Seth, Quil and Embry. The E man, Japper, Kaylee and I started a game of Marco Polo that everyone in the water soon joined into. After awhile the others got bored of it and the E man and I challenged Japper and Kaylee to a chicken fight.

"Brunettes vs. Blonds! Alright!" Kaylee said. We each got on the leeches' shoulders and not surprisingly, E man and I won. After that we all got out of the water and headed back to camp. I tried desperately not to laugh the whole way back and Eddie looked at me weirdly the whole time.

_Get the video camera dude._ I said, blocking the thought from my sister. He looked at me weirdly but then we all went in our different tents to get dressed and stuff. I threw on my outfit, trying to ignore the color and couldn't help laughing at the thought of everyone's faces. I heard a lot of confused voices, mostly male and tried to hold back my laughter. Everyone but Kaylee came out and finally I couldn't hold it back. Seeing all the guys in pink made me crack up. Suddenly there was a scream from the changing tent and I couldn't help laughing more.

"NOO! Not pink! Get it away! Get it away!" Kaylee screeched. "Where are my clothes! Where are my jeans?" She came out of the tent then in only her bra and underwear and screamed again when she saw everyone wearing pink. She ran back into the tent and suddenly everyone else started laughing as well.

"What's wrong with pink?" the E man asked. "You know it takes a real man to wear pink." He added, puffing out his chest to show off his pink shirt.

"So where are our clothes?" Jakey asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter and appear innocent. Apparently it wasn't working.

"KASIA! I want my clothes back!" My sister hollered from the changing tent. I laughed again and ran off into the forest to get everyone's clothes. I came back and the guys and Danni all quickly took their bags and went back into their tents to change. The mini leech and the vain one stayed in their pink dresses.

"I don't know what you are all complaining about." The mini leech said. "Pink isn't really all that bad."

"Yeah. Sure." Bell-bell said, as she went in her tent to change. "Did you have to chose pink?" she asked me.

"Yes actually, I did." I stated matter of factually. Finally I went to the changing tent to give my sister her bag and change into my regular clothes as well.

"I hate you KayKay." She said. "But I have to say… you got me good!" we laughed and then quickly changed out of the hideous color.

It was starting to get late then and we started to build a fire and make dinner. After all of us who needed to eat, ate we started a game of truth or dare that got a little twisted as it usually does when me and my twin are involved. Now for the next prank.

"Hey Danni, you want the rest of my soda?" Kaylee asked. Danni took it hesitantly.

_This is gonna be funny!_ She thought. Eddie looked at us wide eyed and turned back to Danni.

"Wait! Don't!" he said too late. Danni took a big drink of "soda" and spit it out, all over Embry's face.

"What the fuck?" Danni said, glaring at us as we rolled on the floor laughing.

"Is that… werewolf urine?" Seth asked with a disgusted look on his face. We laughed harder, tears rolling down our faces before looking up at Danni. She had that really scary look she got every once in awhile when she got pissed. The saying "if looks could kill" came to mind.

"Oh shit…" Kaylee and I said before running off into the woods.

"You two are so dead!" we heard behind us. We ran off a little further and hung out, getting yet another prank set up. When we figured it was time we went back to the camp to find everyone asleep and all the leeches, well except Eddie, gone. We quickly got what we needed and finished setting up the prank. We then put our serious faces on and went back to the camp. We found Quil still awake and went over to him.

"Quil? We need to tell you something." I said as we sat beside him.

"We just got off the phone with Emily."

"It seems that Claire has had an accident."

"What?" he said, standing up. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Dude, chill." Kaylee said as we started laughing.

"She just peed her pants." I finished. He glared at us before swiping at us. We ducked but then he tackled me and we all wrestled around for a minute before Kaylee got him in a head lock and I tickled him.

"Okay! Okay!" he said between laughter. "Uncle! Uncle!" we laughed and let go of him. He shook his head at us and then we all went to bed.

The next morning we woke up before the vamps all came back. Everyone was still asleep when the E man and his "mate" came back. We went over to them looking serious and like we were in big trouble.

"Hey E man. Um. We got some bad news." I started off.

"See we wanted to go four wheeling last night and your Jeep was like...perfect."

"Yeah and so we decided to kinda borrow it."

"And we were doing fine, it was an awesome ride dude."

"But then we hit this bump and got some major air."

"And...we kinda...crashed into a tree." My sibling finished. The E man looked horrified. He looked around and saw that his jeep was in fact, not there.

"My baby! Where is she?" he asked, frantic. We pointed towards where we left it and he dashed off. We followed and got there just in time to see him open the door and a big bucket of mud, snakes, frogs, and worms fall on his head. Kaylee and I burst out laughing and were surprised to hear the vain one's laughter as well.

"Damn it. You two got me!" he said after a minute, joining in on the laughter. After we all got done laughing and the E man went to go wash off we went back to the campsite to find everyone waking up. Now here's where the day really started.

_Next Chapter: Kaylee's point of view- __Camping Trip Part Two_


	9. Chapter 9: Camping Trip Part Two

**AN: Just thought I'd clear up the nick names.**

**Kasia=KayKay, she hates it when people call her that since her name is Kasia and not KayKay.**

**Bella=Bell-bells, it's just an annoying name that got stuck with her as a child and she hates being called it.**

**Anna=Bananna, it's just one of those rhyming names that annoys her. Anna is pronounced like On-Uh...just to clear that up.**

**Kaylee=Stinky, she always smells bad, even to the wolves...though she can't smell worse than a vampire. Even after she showers she smells like a mixture of a wet dog/cat piss/cotton candy. We love you Kaylee!  
**

Chapter 9: Kaylee's POV- Camping Trip Part Two

_*Elevator music*….. Scooby…Dooby…Doo, where are you? We got some-_

"What?" I said out loud as Eddie looked at me weirdly. He shook his head and didn't answer so I just shrugged and finished eating my breakfast.

"Scooby-Doo or elevator music?" Kasia asked.

"Both." Eddie and I said at the same time. KayKay laughed.

"Eddie. It's best not to enter my sister's mind. It can be...scary sometimes." She said.

"Yours can be a little scary too. Although it's more confusing most of the time, but you do have your epiphany moments." Eddie said.

"Oh yeah! Were you listening to my thoughts last night? What was the epiphany I had?"

"Yeah! Now we can finally figure out what your brilliant mind thinks of in the middle of the night!" I said excitedly.

"You were highly concentrated on the random facts of the human anatomy." Eddie informed us "Along with the history behind the facts. I was actually impressed. I've never heard a mind so complex."

"Seriously?" KayKay said. "I don't remember any of that." Eddie shook his head in amazement.

"That is strange. I knew your guys' minds worked weird but I never realized how weird." Bananna said.

"Yep. We're weird." KayKay said.

After we all finished eating we decided to go on a hike, after a lot of arguing. As everyone got ready I grabbed Danni's hand and yanked her over to Seth.

"What are you doing Kaylee?" Danni asked, annoyed.

"Seth. Danni and I have to talk to you." I said, seriously. My mind was empty most of the time so I filled it with acting skills. I have to say, I'm pretty good.

"Okay." Seth said as he sat down and I made Danni sit down beside me and across from him.

"Danni didn't know how to tell you this so I told her I would tell you for her." I said before taking a dramatic pause. "Her ex-boyfriend got her preggers."

"What?" Seth and Danni said at the same time. KayKay and I busted out laughing and Danni tried to punch me, but I quickly ducked and ran off. We then all left for our hike and we tried to hold back our laughter as Bananna and Bell-bell tripped over their own feet. Danni rolled her eyes at us and them, actually being the only human to not fall. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my sister's mind and she rushed forward to Bell-bell. When I heard her thoughts I was right beside her.

"Bell-bell, are you preggers?" she said, wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I added. Everyone froze up looking at Bell-bell and her *dun dun, duh!* man meat.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Bell-bell asked in shock.

"Well pregnant chicks' balance is usually off." KayKay stated as if it were a well known fact.

"And yours has gotten way worse since we last saw you." I added.

"Although yours has gotten better." KayKay said to Bananna.

"Are you sure YOU aren't the pregnant one, Bell-bell?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes you are pregnant?" We asked. "Oh! Eddie! You are so dead!"

"No! I'm still a... a..." Bell-bell started, blushing brightly.

"A what?" We wanted her to say it. We just love how she blushes over the simplest things.

"Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

"I'm still a... still a... a virgin, okay?" Bell-bell said, blushing even brighter.

_Like a virgin._ I started singing in my head. _Like a viiirrrgin._

"Let me kill them, let me kill them, let me kill them!" Eddie muttered, glaring at me in particular. Japper came up and put his hand on Eddie's back, obviously using his voodoo magic on him.

"Calm down, Edward." He said as Eddie looked like he was gonna murder us. We busted out laughing before running off, leading the hike now. After awhile we headed back to the campsite and some of us decided to take a nap while everyone else just relaxed. It was the perfect moment to go forth with my plan. Huzzah! When I finished with my plan I laid down in my wolf form with my fellow wolves and made myself look innocent, a hard feat for even me. *note evil accent in thoughts*

I watched my sister start to wake and when her eyes opened and she saw the present I left on her snout. She howled out as she realized it was a snake and started running around the camp trying to get it off of her. I rolled around on the floor laughing as everyone stared at KayKay, wondering what was wrong with her. Finally the snake came off her nose and she was suddenly in her human form. I went over to her, handing her clothes and laughing.

"I hate snakes... You did that didn't you?" she said, glaring at me. "I hate you." I gasped, looking at her sadly.

"You... you don't mean that do you?" I asked with sad eyes. She glared at me for a minute before sighing.

"No. I love you, sadly enough, but it's true." she said, hugging me. We looked over and everyone was staring at us.

_We could always pull the lesbian thing now._ I thought with a grin.

_Okay._ KayKay agreed with an equal grin. Eddies mouth opened even wider than it already was as he heard what we were thinking.

"Now hurry up and get dressed sexy." I told her with a wink. "I'll join you in a minute."

"Don't be too long!" She replied as she went into the changing tent. I smirked at everyone's open mouths.

"That's hot." the E man finally said, receiving a smack from the vain one. I noticed Embry was actually staring after my sister, so I walked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't touch her." I said to him. "She's mine." He stared at me wide eyed before I smiled and sat down beside him.

"I'm kidding dude! But seriously, if you like her I can totally hook you guys up!" I said with a smile as he seemed to consider it, before KayKay came out and sat beside me. After a while a few of us went out to get fire wood and then we built a fire, just as the sun was staring to set. That's when KayKay and I pulled out the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"S'more time!" We said and all the humans and werewolves cheered.

"I've been craving these things too." Bananna said with a slight blush. So we all got sticks and started roastin' the mallows around the fire. The E man took a mallow and started playing around with it, tearing it apart and making a mess on his fingers. After a few s'mores we all started feeling their effects and got a little hyper. Bell-bell suddenly couldn't sit still, Bananna was laughing very easily, as well as the rest of us wolves, and Danni was babbling on. Suddenly KayKay got a brilliant idea. She told me about it mentally and we walked over to Japper.

"Hey, Japper." We said, sitting on either side of him. He looked slightly paranoid and we smirked at that. "We have a favor to ask."

"Um… Okay." He said, obviously not fully trusting us.

_Perfect! Just where we want him!_ I thought to KayKay.

_We will deal with that later. For now let's concentrate on this plan._

"So, we were wondering if you could take all the energy of us wolves and the humans and transmit it to everyone else?" My sister asked.

"Yeah! Work your voodoo magic stuff!" I added with a grin. "We wanna see a hyper vamp!"

Japper smiled, looking relieved that we weren't pulling anything on him and did what we asked. We watched as the scene got much more entertaining. Bananna and all us wolves literally couldn't stop laughing and Bell-bell stood up and started basically bouncing around the camp while Eddie literally ran circles around her. Danni started talking nonstop and Japper suddenly burst into laughter, shortly followed by the mini leech's giggles.

"I wanna hunt! Let's go hunt! I wanna eat a bear! Grizzly's no match for me!" the E man said as he was jumping up and down, and throwing punches.

"Omg. We should so go shopping! Come on! Shopping! Omg shoes! I totally need shoes!" the vain one said as she was literally jumping from one tree to another.

"Omg, I so agree with you!" the mini one said, bouncing up and down and giggling. Suddenly I grabbed the vain one before she could bounce off another tree and pinned her to the tree. It seemed the hyperness made her slightly weaker so I was actually able to hold her there.

"Rose, honey." I said, looking completely serious. "I have something important to tell you." It was hard to control the energy filled vamp as she giggled at my serious tone.

"Rosey. I imprinted on you." I said, completely serious. The vain one looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" she said with a slight giggle, still hyper. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. The expression on her face and Japper's voodoo made me fall on the floor and burst out laughing. The vain was stared at me for a minute before bursting into giggles.

"HeyEddie'!" the E man said before both him and Eddie ran off to who knows where.

"Wait. Where did my Eddiekins go?" Bell-bell asked, causing us all to laugh harder. When the E man and Eddie finally returned we were all on the ground, laughing our asses off about absolutely nothing. When they came back they looked somewhat sane but they were soon in Japper's power again and were suddenly on the floor laughing with us.

"What… What… What are we laughing about?" Eddie asked through his own laughter.

"I don't know!" Seth responded, causing everyone to KayKay said, out of breath from laughing. After a few minutes we all started to calm down slightly, but were all still laying on the floor, coming out of our hyperness.

"What. Was. That?" Jakey asked, slightly out of breath.

"I haven't had a sugar rush like that in forever." Bananna said with a slight giggle.

"Since when do vamps have sugar rushes? Or was I hallucinating?" Quil asked.

"We usually don't." Eddie said before looking at Japper then we twins. "Please. Don't ever do that again."

"Aw! Come on dude!" I said.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny!" KayKay added.

"Did you…?" the vain one said, looking at me strangely. "Never mind."

KayKay and I busted out laughing again before we all got up and started getting ready for bed. As Bananna was in the changing tent we pulled Jakey to the side and looked at him seriously.

"Jake. We have some bad news." We said seriously.

"Anna's in the changing tent." KayKay started.

"She had a miscarriage." I added.

"And she's in their crying."

"She wants you to go to the tent."

Jakey immediately went for the tent, looking horrified. We heard some squealing and hushed voices before suddenly Jakey came out of the tent, looking ready to murder us.

"Run for it!" I screamed before me and KayKay ran off. We had timed the moment perfectly so Jakey had walked in just in time to see Bananna mostly naked. As Jakey chased us into the woods we couldn't help laughing. After running around for a bit we finally went back to the camp to find things settled down and almost everyone asleep. Apparently the hyper thing wore everyone out. In fact I was a little tired, too, so me and my twin laid down.

_That was fun._ KayKay thought as we started to fall asleep.

_Yep! But we have more pranks to do tomorrow! _I thought back.

_Yeah, we better sleep. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow!_

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo where are you? We got some work to do now!_ I thought before passing out.

_Chapter 10: Embry's point of view- __The Big Finale_

**Anna: By the way people, just thought we'd let you know this takes place the summer AFTER they graduated.**

**Bella: Story line is a BIT different. **

**Anna: So yeah, things happen a bit differently with Victoria's army, but**

**Bella: DON'T REVEAL THE STORY LINE!**

**Anna: Sorry, I'll be quiet now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Grand Finale

**Bella: Sorry this took so long to update. **

**Anna: School starts back up tomorrow so we won't be updating so often.**

**Bella: We'll try to update when we can!**

**Anna: Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 10: Embry's POV- The Grand Finale

I was having the most wonderful dream about Kasia when suddenly I was startled awake by her screaming in my head.

_Oh, dude! That's gross!_ She thought, snout in my face.

_Do you always dream about my twin, "pumpkin?"_ Kaylee thought, mocking what Kasia had been calling me in my dream.

_Shut up! _I thought as I stood up and shook my fur out.

_Dude. That was a bit weird though._ Quil thought to me. _I cannot see Kasia calling ANYONE pumpkin._

_What? Are you saying I'm not the romantic type?_ Kasia asked all defensively.

_Yeah dude. Me and my twin are romance experts!_ Kaylee thought back.

_Okay then. Whatever you say._ Quil said, rolling his eyes.

_No seriously! We've helped tons of people with their love issues! _Kaylee said.

_But neither of you have ever been on a date or had a real relationship._ Quil retorted.

_Yeah huh! I went on a date once! _Kaylee said.

_Yeah but that was a dare, twin._ Kasia said.

_So! It still counts!_

"You are all giving me a headache." Edward's voice suddenly came. We all looked over to see him outside of the tent he had been sharing with Bella. I wondered briefly if he didn't sleep why he shared the tent with her. My mind went down a dark path and Edward twitched.

"I'm going to go hunt." He said before running off.

_Omg! He didn't deny it! _Kaylee said before her and Kasia rolled on the floor laughing.

_Oh wait! Twin! This means we can go forth with our plan!_ Kasia thought.

_Oh yeah!_

_What plan?_ I asked. They filled me and Quil in on their plan and after some "negotiation" on Quil's part we were both in. We all changed back and Kasia and Quil went to go wake the others while Kaylee held me back.

"You only agreed because you like her." She said.

"So?"

"I told you I could hook you two up! All you have to do is ask, dude!" she said. I considered her offer.

"I think I'll be good for now. I'll let you know if I need any help." I said. She gave a thumbs-up and then we went to go explain the plan to everyone else involved. When we all were clear about the plan and all agree to it (after a lot of bribery and negotiation) everyone sat around the fire pit, eating breakfast and waited for Bella, who was still asleep, to come out of her tent. When she did she came out and looked at all of us, rubbing her eyes before looking around more.

"Where are the Cullens?" she asked, sleepily.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Cullens." She said, looking at all of us, who just stared back at her blankly. "You know. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Who are you talking about, Bella?" Seth asked, looking totally confused.

"The vampires? The cold ones? Hello? Do all of you have memory loss or something?"

"Vampires? What are you talking about? There is no such thing as vampires." Jacob said.

"What? Anna, your family was killed by a vampire! What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"No. My family was killed by a serial killer, Bella. Are you okay? Maybe that bump on the head yesterday really DID affect you." Anna said, looking concerned.

"I did not get hit on the head yesterday! You are all werewolves! You hunt the vampires!"

"Dude, we are? Cool! Why weren't we told this?" Kaylee asked all excitedly.

"No, we aren't twin." Kasia said. "I wish we were though! That would be awesome!"

"But… But… But I'm engaged to Edward! I-" suddenly Bella looked down and noticed her ring was gone. "What? Where… where's my ring?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Danni asked.

"Yeah. You aren't engaged." Quil said, chuckling. "You told everyone that you refused to until you were like, 25 or something."

"I… I… I…" Bella stuttered before turning and running off into the woods.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on her face?" Kaylee busted out laughing.

"I don't know guys. She looked really hurt. Maybe we should go after her so she doesn't get hurt or something." Anna said, looking concerned while most of us just laughed.

"That wasn't very nice." Came a pissed off Edward's voice. The twin busted out laughing again as Alice holding a video camera, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who was holding a red wig all came around the corner grinning widely.

"Got it on video!" the petite vamp squealed.

"You should have seen his face!" Emmett said, grinning at Edward, who frowned.

"I thought we had a deal you two." Edward said, glaring at the twins.

"Hey. Technically we didn't pull the prank on you." Kaylee said, defensively.

"Yeah. We just suggested the idea." My angel said.

_Wait…. Did I really just call her that?_ I thought before shaking it out of my head. Edward raised an eyebrow at me slightly before turning back to the twins.

"That wasn't the deal. I said no pranks on Bella." He said, looking slightly pissed. "Look at her! She's in tears!" he wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek at that very moment.

"Oh come on! It was just a joke!" Kaylee said.

"I'm not talking to you two." Bella said finally before going into the changing tent to change out of her pajama's. Anna looked worriedly at her before following her into the tent. Edward glared at the twins.

"Hey, we were only having a little fun!" Kaylee said defensively.

"Yeah! Lighten up dude! Bell-bell just doesn't know how to take a joke!" my princess thought.

_Again, did I just think that?_ I thought. Edward rolled his eyes at me before glaring at the twins.

"Just leave her alone." He said angrily. "Oh and I would like that ring back. Now." The twins sighed and gave back Bella's engagement ring. Edward glared at them before going into the tent where Bella and Anna were talking.

"You should have seen his face!"' Emmett busted out laughing.

"So the prank worked well?" my angel asked. Again I mentally slapped myself.

"Well? Ha! I played the part of Victoria wonderfully thank you."' The blond vamp stated.

"We all did great. Edward totally fell for it." Alice said smiling.

"You'll have to watch it later dudes!" Emmett said with a huge grin. "When Eddie pounced my girl and the wig went flying off! Dudes, it was priceless!" We all laughed at that.

After a while Anna, Bella, and Edward all came out of the tent and Bella wouldn't talk to anyone but the vamps and Anna. We all finished our breakfast and then decided to go swimming before we had to pack up and leave.

Emmett and Kaylee challenged my angel (mental slap) and me to a chicken fight, since Jasper and Alice were… (cough, cough) nowhere to be found. My ang- Kasia climbed onto my shoulders as Kaylee climbed onto Emmett's and we started out fight. It lasted for awhile before Kaylee suddenly fell forward onto Kasia and me, her hands reaching out to grab something to hold onto and ended grabbing Kasia, causing us to fall back. When I surfaced I stood up and saw that everyone was staring at me and either laughing or blushing.

"What?" I asked before seeing that Kaylee was holding my swim trunks. I blushed brightly and quickly sank down into deeper water where I saw Kasia also blushing.

"Give me back my top Kaylee!" she screamed. Kaylee laughed as both me and Kasia looked at each other and then blushed and quickly looked away.

"And give me back my shorts!" I yelled. This just made everyone laugh a little harder. Even though this was embarrassing I have to say I was somewhat enjoying the view from the corner of my eye. While they continued to laugh Kasia and I kept catching each other's eyes and looking away quickly. Finally Kaylee threw our clothes at us and I accidently grabbed Kasia's top while she grabbed my shorts. We blushed and handed them to each other quickly. I slipped on my shorts and then helped Kasia with her top, getting a few whistles that caused us both to blush again. Finally I helped her out of the creek and glared at Quil and Emmett, who had been the ones to whistle. Everyone else was already out of the water and we headed back to camp.

We all changed back into clothes and started packing up the camp. I have to say I was quite distracted the whole time as I kept looking over at Kasia. Edward came up and Gibbs slapped me. **(AN-**_**Bella**_**: If you've seen NCIS, then you know what this is! If not too bad! **_**Anna**_**: Everyone knows what a Gibbs slap is! Right?)**

"Your mind is almost as bad as Emmett's, which is kind of scary." He said, causing me to blush. "Now get back to work and get your head out of the gutter. It's making it hard to concentrate." I saw him glance at Bella and I raised my eyebrow before going back to work.

When everything was packed up and put into the jeep or on mine or Quil's back. Danni got onto Seth's back and the twins and she waved to the vamps as they ran in the opposite direction we took off in. I emptied my mind of Kasia before she changed but a few thoughts still slipped. She ignored them though, thankfully but her sister did not.

_Consider my offer dude._ She teased. If a wolf could blush, I would be.

_Next Chapter: Esme's point of view-The Great Return_


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Return

Chapter 11: Esme's POV- The Great Return

I was cleaning up a mess my adoring husband and I had made, waiting for my lovely children to get home as we had just gotten a phone call saying they would be home soon. We had just finished cleaning up when we heard the sound of a car pulling in the drive way. I opened the door as Emmett came up the steps. The rest of my children was just getting out of the car, Edward helping Bella out and Rosalie helping Anna. It was nice to see Rosalie treat a human so nicely although I wish she would treat Bella the same.

"Hey Mom." Emmett said as he walked in.

"Hello, darlings. Did the trip go well?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm never talking to those mutts again!" Bella said as she stormed through the door. I blinked and looked at Edward questioningly.

"The mutt twins pulled a rude prank on her." my son explained. I nodded before closing the door and almost running into Edward. My children were standing in the living room staring at Carlisle in shock. Edward however was looking in at him in horror.

"Where is my piano?" he asked, looking at the empty space behind my husband. I bit my lip and my husband and I both looked embarrassed. Edward caught our thoughts and shivered.

"You did that? On my piano?" he said, now looking horrified and slightly disgusted. Emmett started laughing and Bella mimicked Edwards expression.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Anna asked, looking a little confused and mortified. "Did you...? Never mind."

"Hey. Rosalie and me have destroyed several house in the same fashion you know." Emmett teased his brother.

"Ew." Anna said, twitching slightly.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"They aren't back yet?" Bella asked.

"They're probably out destroying a few houses." Emmett teased. Bella shuttered, which made my middle son laugh. My other son was still staring at the blank spot in horror so I went over to him and put my hand on him comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry honey. We will order you a new one as soon as possible, okay?" I told him.

"God. How rich _is_ this family?" Anna muttered. Edward sighed and nodded before turning to Anna.

"You're hungry." he said and went to the kitchen. Anna blushed before sighing and following him. The rest of the family followed them as well.

"Stupid mind reading parasite." she muttered as Bella followed her.

"When did you guys get food?" she asked as Edward pulled out pickles and macaroni and cheese.

"Carlisle and I went to the store yesterday." I explained to Bella as Edward handed Anna the jar of pickles and she blushed before looking annoyed.

"Could you please stay out of my mind?" she asked as she tried to open the jar.

"Not really. Especially when you are craving things."

"Oh be quiet!" she said stubbornly, still attempting to open the jar of pickles. Edward rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the jar.

"I can get it!" Anna said even more stubbornly.

"If there was any doubt that you and Bella are related, it's gone now. You two are so stubborn." Emmett said, chuckling.

"Oh be quiet!" the girls said at the same time. Just then there was a knock at the door and I rushed to answer it. I smelt Jacob before opening the door and smiled at him.

"Hello Jacob. Come on in." I said, standing aside to let him in.

"Hey Esme. I hope you don't mind but the twins decided to tag along and Embry followed them." Jacob said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Of course not my dear." I smiled, letting them all in. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

"Hi Mom!" Kaylee and Kasia said as they walked in. I was slightly startled by this but then accepted it. I followed them back into the kitchen. Anna had apparently given up and let Jacob open the jar.

"You know honey, I love you but right now I hate you." she said stubbornly.

"You don't mean that." Jacob said, holding her close. They made a very cute couple.

"We're back!" Alice's voice came from the front room. Her and Jasper joined us all in the kitchen, making it rather crowded. Everyone except Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Anna went to the living room to wait for the food. Edward acted like the polite son I know he is and brought out the food for anyone who wanted it. Emmett turned on the television and everyone sat down and watched a game while I cleaned. I listened to their conversation and was concerned when I saw that Bella wasn't talking to any of the wolves. I went over and sat across from the twins.

"Oh no. Mom's in lecture mode." Kaylee whispered. I looked at her sternly.

"Could you please explain why Bella isn't talking to you?" I asked.

"Um... We kinda did something mean..." Kasia said, looking away. "It was suppose to be funny, okay?"

"Yeah, but Bell-bell just can't take a joke!" Kaylee said defensively.

"And what exactly did you do?" I asked. They reluctantly told me about their "joke" on Bella. When they were done I sighed and looked at them sternly again.

"I think you two owe Bella an apology. You told her you wouldn't play any "pranks" on her."

"Yeah. And they promised me as well." Edward said as he sat beside me, not looking very happy at the twins.

"But promises are meant to be broken." Kaylee said.

"No!" Emmett said suddenly. "That's rules!"

"Oh yeah. We break those too." Kasia said. I sighed and looked at the twins meaningfully.

"You need to apologize." I said. The twins looked every where but me before sighing.

"Okay." they said. "We're sorry Edward. We're sorry Bell-bell!" Bella rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Fine. I'll talk to you but I'm still mad at you." she said.

"Aw! Come on Bell-bell! We love you!" the twins said, going over and hugging her.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop suffocating me!" she said. The twins laughed and sat down beside her. I smiled as they started talking again and I left to order Edward's new piano. When I finished I went back down stairs almost running into Embry and Kasia, who were talking on the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry dearies. I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said with a smile as I passed them. They both blushed and my earlier suspicious of their feelings for each other was confirmed. I smiled lightly as they went back to talking and soon rejoined the group.

"So what happened to the piano?" Kasia asked when she sat down next to Kaylee. My husband looked slightly uncomfortable and honestly if I could have blushed I would have. Kasia looked around for an answer finding some of my family trying to hold back laughter and some of my family looking slightly embarrassed or disturbed as well.

"Um. It got destroyed unfortunately. You know, a house full of vampires and everything." I said with a smile, trying to pass it as nothing. Emmett burst into laughter then and I looked at him sternly. After a minute he calmed down and the conversation continued to more comfortable topics. Jasper however was looking slightly agitated and partway through the conversation came over and got in the twins' faces.

"I can't take it anymore! What was my prank?" he asked. I stared at him in slight shock as the twins started laughing.

"Dude! You should have seen your face!" Kaylee said.

"Yeah! It was priceless!" Kasia added.

"What? What was my prank?" Jasper asked.

"That was your prank dude!" Kaylee laughed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The best prank is sometimes no prank at all." Kasia said, smiling.

"How does that make sense?" Emmett asked.

"Paranoia dude!" Kaylee said.

"So all this time I... for nothing? And you...?" Jasper said, before sitting back down, looking confused. The twins laughed. "I was not paranoid!" he said after a minute, standing up and then walking off. The twins laughed harder and I sighed.

"Oh! I get it!" Emmett said. "Damn it! Now I can't use that!" The twins chuckled before they turned to Bella.

"Bella? I was just wondering. Are you mentally ill?" Kaylee asked.

"What?" Bella asked, all of us confused.

"Well I mean you hang out with lee- um I mean vamps and you freaked out when we told you they weren't real and you didn't freak out when you found out about werewolves and on top of that your mind reading man meat can't read your mind." Kasia said all matter of factually.

"You mean boy toy right?" Emmett interjected.

"No. Man meat. There is a difference." Kaylee said.

"What's the difference?"

"Well a boy toy is a hottie that is young and only temporary." Kasia said.

"While a man meat is a hottie that is a bit older and permanent." Kaylee finished.

"Oh... Does he have to be hot? Cause technically Eddie is cold." Emmett stated. Edward rolled his eyes, the twins laughed and Bella and Anna giggled.

"But seriously Bell bell. Are you mentally ill?" Kaylee asked, getting back to the point.

"No! I am not thank you very much!" Bella said, looking annoyed.

"Just because I can't read her mind does not mean she is mentally ill." Edward said as he pulled her into his lap.

"I must agree with Edward." I threw in. "Bella seems perfectly sane to me." I smiled at Bella and she smiled sheepishly back.

"Well if mom says it then it must be true!" Kasia said.

"If I told you the world was going to end tomorrow, dear, would you believe me?" I asked.

"The world's going to end?" Kaylee asked, looking terrified. I shook my head and sighed.

"No dear. I was just trying to make a point." I said.

_Next Chapter: Alice's point of view- __It's the End of the World as We Know It..._


	12. Chapter 12: It's The End of The World

Chapter 12: Alice's POV- It's the End of the World as We Know It...

It had been about four months since I had met my wonderful great niece and it was the day of the baby shower. In about a week Anna would move into our house for the last month of her pregnancy. I was so excited I was jumping up and down as I went through a list of things to do for the day. Edward would be there with Bella soon and she would help me with the preparations, not that it would need it but I wanted her to help anyways. Besides, I wouldn't let her escape the inevitable make over that I would be giving her later.

About two hours later I heard the Volvo pull into the driveway and went out to meet them.

"Bella!" I squealed, hugging her.

"Um, hi Alice." She said hugging me back. I looked over her outfit and sighed. She was wearing old jeans, a baggy sweater and simple tennis shoes. Honestly this girl does not seem to have any fashion sense at all. Thankfully I am here to help her! Edward rolled his eyes at me and I smiled before leading them inside.

"So everything is pretty much planned out, right?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Everyone else is out hunting and should be back in about an hour. The wolves will be here a little after that and many of them are bringing their human imprints. The twins should be here shortly. I sent them to get some more food. We have a few games planned out, all the food is almost done being prepared. Why don't you and Edward finish up the food while I decorate the room?" I asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." Bella said as Edward led her to the kitchen. I decorated the room, hanging up several streamers and a few balloons as well as a "Congratulations!" sign. I put the presents on the table in the center of the room, as well as a bunch of clothespins. The point of the clothespins game was not to say the word "baby" and if you did, whoever was near you got to take one of your clothespins. Everyone started off with one and whoever had the most clothespins by the end of the game was the winner. It was actually a game Anna had requested herself so of course we had to play it.

When I finished decorating the living room and making it look perfect, I went into the kitchen to see how the food was coming. I walked into them kissing and sighed.

"As much as I love you two, could we get back to the food?" I asked, tapping my foot. Bella blushed a bit and got back to preparing the food. We made a lot of food since the wolves had such large appetites. We had mostly finger foods: crackers, cheese, meat slices, carrots, broccoli, pickles, olives, strawberries, cucumbers, grapes, bananas, marshmallows, pretzels, pineapple, and watermelon and cantaloupe balls. We had set up three chocolate fountains so that they could dip any of the finger foods they wanted in chocolate. I had a feeling there would be some weird experiments with that, knowing the twins.

We finished setting up the food with thirty minutes to spare and I pulled Bella upstairs to give her a make over. I brushed her hair out and then pulled it up in a neat bun with a one curly strand hanging down. Then I did her make up, putting on a light foundation before putting a neutral color on her eyes and a bit of gloss on her lips. I added a small bit of blush and then looked over my handy work. I went to the closet and pulled out a simple but pretty dress and handed it to her. She blinked at me as if she didn't know what she was suppose to do.

"You didn't think I would do your make up and hair and then let you wear that... plain outfit, did you?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. She sighed and held the dress out, looking not very excited about it. It was knee length, blue and spaghetti strapped.

"Are you going to put it on willingly or do I have to force it on you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Her eyes widened and she started to change. I grabbed the short blue heels and handed them to her.

"Heels?" She asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Yes." I said with a no nonsense attitude. She sighed and slipped them on, looking a little wobbly. "You'll be fine."

Bella sat down as I went to change and I heard the rest of my family arrive. We had about twenty minutes until the wolves showed up and I heard my family preparing throughout the house. I slipped on a short sleeved, low cut, green dress that went to about mid thigh and a pair of silver heels. I fixed my hair quickly, spiking it up. Anna told me she liked it that way, so of course I had to do that for her special day.

We went back downstairs, Bella moving slowly in the heels and Edward was at her side helping her in an instant.

"Do I have to wear these things?" she asked me.

"Yes. I think you look wonderful!" I squealed. She blushed slightly but then sighed, giving no other complaint.

"You do look beautiful Bella." Edward said, making her blush even more. He was wearing a blue, button up shirt that matched Bella's dress and they looked perfect together. Rosalie came down the stairs wearing a nice red blouse and matching skirt. I then noticed Emmett beside her and almost wanted to kill him.

"Emmett! Go put on a shirt right now!"

"Hey. I think I look fine with just this vest." He said with a cocky grin, sticking out his chest to show off the red vest. I glared at him. "Okay! I'll go put a shirt on! Sheesh!" he said before going up the stairs and coming back a minute later with a button up shirt tucked into his black slacks under the red vest.

"Thank you." I said before seeing Esme and Carlisle come down the stairs. Esme was wearing a beautiful purple knee length dress and matching heals and Carlisle was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks with a purple tie. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Carlisle twirled Esme and then dipped her. She giggled slightly and I smiled. I went over to my hubby and wrapped my arms around him. He looked sexy in his green button up shirt and black slacks. I felt a bit of lust and my love chuckled and winked at me. I giggled before turning back to everyone and saw Edward roll his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him before pulling everyone into the living room, giving them last minute instructions and finishing up the preparations.

In the middle of a sentence I was pulled into a vision and then sighed when the rest of the day went blank.

"One of the wolves are about to call you, Bella." I said just as her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the caller id and sighed.

"Now what?" She muttered before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella?" Came Kaylee's voice from the other side of the phone and we could just barely hear Kasia's laughter in the background. "We have a situation here."

"If you are in jail again I am not going to bail you out." Bella said, getting a chuckle from Emmett.

"I have done nothing illegal in the last several hours. Bella, this is incredibly serious."

"Oh no. You're using big words. What's wrong?" Bella asked, now truly sounding worried.

**AN: Dun dun dun! lol. We're sorry it's such a short chapter, but it was necessary. We leave you at a cliff hanger. *evil laughter* Read next time to see what happened.**

_Next Chapter: Mike's point of view- __...I Feel Fine_

**Bella: Who ever recognizes this song gets a virtual cookie!**

**Anna: Um. Bella? the cookie jar disappeared...  
**

**Bella: Emmett! Give back my cookies!**

**Emmett: No! Mine.**

**Anna: I want some! Emmett! Over here!**

**Edward: Emmett, give Bella her cookies back.**

**Emmett: Or what?**

**Esme: Or You'll be grounded...I baked those for the baby shower. Now give them back to your sister.**

**Emmett: Fine.**

**Bella: Thanks mom. :p**


	13. Chapter 13: I feel fine

**AN: If you think you know what's going to happen...then you get a virtual buffet if you guessed right. We don't think many will guess correctly, but hey, that's just our opinions. ENJOY! **

Chapter 13: Mike's POV- ...I Feel Fine

I was doing the grocery shopping for my mom, trying to find something to do since all my plans for the weekend had fallen apart. Jessica had dumped me in the middle of the week for some guy she met in college so I was single again and I had planned out going out with some of my other single friends but they all were busy with work or school or whatever. So of course I was forced to do the shopping.

I was listening to my Ipod while going around the store, dancing a bit to the music. I was really getting it on when I saw these two girls gaping at me. I stopped and gave them a flirtatious smile.

"Hey ladies." I said, pulling my headphones off. The brunette was now looking at the blond in horror.

"No! Kaylee! I've lost you!" She called out, grabbing the blond's shoulders and forcing her to face her. "Snap out of it!" She said, slapping the blond. "Come back to your senses Kaylee!"

"I can't!" The blond said, before looking at me again. "I imprinted! On him!" She pointed to me and I raised my eyebrow, not understanding at all. The brunette looked between me and her friend for a minute, looking horrified. The blond sighed and turned to me.

"Hi. My name is Kaylee, and that's my twin, Kasia." she said, introducing herself.

"Um. Hi. I'm Mike." I said, still confused.

"Wait. Mike Newton?" Kasia said with wide eyes before busting out laughing. "Oh my god! You imprinted on Mike Newton?" Kaylee sighed before pulling a cell phone out of her twin's pocket.

"Don't move." She told me as she dialed the number. "Hey Bella? We have a situation here." Bella? Was she talking to the same Bella I knew?

"I have done nothing illegal in the last several hours. Bella, this is incredibly serious." She said in response to whatever was said. I smirked. This sounded like my kind of girl.

"Well it seems I have well that's not the half of it. I imprinted on Mike Newton." She paused for a second, frowning. "It's not funny! Besides, he's a lot hotter than you gave him credit for." Bella had been talking about me? This girl thought I was hot?

"No not temperature wise!" Kaylee said, sighing. "I'm bringing him to the baby shower. He needs to learn about the pack and the... um... Cullens. We'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone then turned to her twin, who was hanging onto the shopping cart, still laughing a bit.

"Come on Kasia, we got to hurry up and get to the baby shower and we have to take him along." She said, pointing to me.

"Um. Could you please explain what the hell is going on?" I asked, finally getting annoyed by not being in the loop.

"Do you have a car?" Kaylee asked in response.

"Yes. What does-"

"Good. Then we can take it. Come on. You are coming with us." She grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the checkout stands. Her twin followed, now looking slightly concerned. We checked out and they followed me to my car. I decided that I might as well let them drag me to some baby shower since all my plans where destroyed. I guess a baby shower is better than nothing. Besides this girl was strong and scaring me a little.

I dropped the groceries at my house and then let them tell me where we were headed. We got halfway there before I realized exactly where we were going.

"Are we going to the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes. We will explain everything once we get there." Kaylee said, smiling at me. Honestly I didn't like the Cullens too much and I really didn't want to go to there house.

"How about I drop you off and give you my number and you can just call me?"

"No." She said, frowning slightly before sliding her hand into mine. It was warm and it felt nice. "I want you to come with us." She said with a small pleading smile. At that moment I swear I would have done anything for this girl.

We pulled up to the Cullens house and Kasia got out, grabbing their groceries and hurrying inside. Kaylee seemed just as reluctant as me to let go of my hand. Obviously this girl thought I was hot. I got out of the car and saw the Cullen teens and Bella standing at the front door. I stood at the car awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Kaylee came around and grabbed my hand, smiling encouragingly at me before leading me up to the porch.

"Well, Mike." The one I recognized as Emmett said. "Welcome to the family!" His sister or whatever, Rosalie, smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What?"

"Could you wait for that until he understands what's going on please?" Edward said.

"Besides, Anna will be here at any moment so we need to make this fast." The little pixie, Alice said. "Although I can't see how soon now that you wolves are here." Kaylee smiled at that and rolled her eyes. I was really confused by this. Wolves? Was that like a gang name or something? And what did she mean by she couldn't see? Things were getting more and more confusing. At that moment a bunch of guys all wearing nothing but shorts suddenly came crashing through the door.

"Kaylee! You imprinted?" one of them asked.

"Dude, that means chicks can imprint!" another said.

"Cool! Maybe Kasia and Leah will too!" a third said.

"I don't think Kasia will." Said the first.

"Oh you just want her for yourself!" said the second.

"Oh yeah! Shut up!" said the first before tackling the other.

"Embry, Paul, Seth!" said another guy who looked a little older than the others. "Come inside! My guess is Kaylee hasn't even had the chance to explain to this boy about the pack and I would rather not have him have a panic attack if one of you changed in the middle of fighting!"

"We really don't have time for this..." Alice mumbled.

"We'll make it quick." Kaylee said, smiling at me and pulling me inside. There were even more people inside and the Cullens and the other guys followed us in. I was even more confused than ever but sat down on the couch to listen to what she had to say. She told me some story about her ancestors descending from wolves or something and about her tribe and the "wolf pack."

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You're a werewolf? And the Cullens are... Vampires?" I looked at all of them and Kaylee and some of the others nodded. "Okay either you are all insane or someone's pulling a shitty prank."

"No! I swear I'm telling you the truth! I wouldn't lie to you." Kaylee said. She then explain this thing they called imprinting which is where I drew the line.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe in love at first sight or "imprinting" as you call it." I said standing up. "I'm outta here." I was halfway to the door when one of the Cullens were suddenly right in front of me. I think his name was Jasper. I looked at him, confused at how he could have gotten there so fast.

"We told you. We are vampires." Edward said. "Something else I should tell you. I can read minds. And honestly Newton I did not appreciate the sexual things you thought about Bella when she first came to Forks." My eyes widened a bit. How could he have know about that? There was no way he could have know that.

"Mike. Look. I'll prove it to you, okay?" Kaylee said, coming over to me. She suddenly started stripping right in front of everyone.

"Oh please don't destroy the carpet." Mrs. Cullen said, looking worried and Jasper went to stand beside her. I was still confused but hey, it's not often you have a girl strip in front of you. And I have to say, she had a hot body. I think I saw both Edward and Jasper twitch but was now ignoring them. When she stood there naked she handed her clothes to her twin who was looking a little annoyed. Her body started changing slightly, shaking a bit before suddenly exploding into a giant wolf. I mean she was seriously a giant wolf. A pure white giant wolf. If I hadn't been so freaked out I would have seen that it was quite beautiful. Instead I stood there wide eyed, frozen in place. It came over to me and nudged my hand with it's nose. I was still in shock but managed to reach out and pet it on it's head. After a minute it changed back into Kaylee and she got dressed again before slowly approaching me.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked. I was still staring at her in shock. "Mike?"

"Um... So... You... You really are a... W-werewolf?" I said, shakily.

"Yeah." Kaylee said, smiling sheepishly.

"And... And the Cullens? They're... They're... V-vampires?" I asked. Kaylee nodded. "Oh... Okay then."

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked, coming closer to me.

"No." Edward said.

"Yeah... I-I feel fine." I said before being over come with shock and grew a little dizzy. The last thing I remember were Kaylee's warm arms catching me as I fell back before everything went black.

_Next Chapter: Carlisle's point of view- __The Baby Shower_


	14. Chapter 14: The Baby Shower

Chapter 14: Carlisle's POV- The Baby Shower

I was tending to Mike when Anna and Jacob walked in the door. They both stopped and stared for a minute before Anna started yelling accusations.

"Kasia! Kaylee! Are you two sacrificing this boy? Without me?" she said, glaring at the twins. "Or wait. Is this my baby shower gift?" she added, crossing her arms over her "baby bump" and raised an eyebrow at them.

"No! Don't sacrifice my shnookums!" Kaylee said, throwing herself onto Mike, making it difficult for me to take care of him. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Say what?" Emmett said, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Did you just call this boy your... shnookums?" Anna asked, still looking surprised.

"Yes. She just called Mike Newton, the boy she imprinted on, shnookums." Bella alliterated.

"Wait... Mike Newton?" Jacob inquired. "The marshmallow we went to the movies with that one time Bells?"

"Yes."

"Mike Newton? I'm sorry Kaylee. He isn't really known for lasting relationships." Anna said.

"Yeah. He's more of a player." Emmett added.

"No! He's my shnookums!" Kaylee shouted, glaring at the others.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you wish for me to take care of Mike I need for you to remove yourself from him." I interjected. Kaylee frowned but removed herself from on top of Mike. I checked his vitals and confirmed what I had already told Kaylee.

"As I said before, he is just in shock. He will wake momentarily, but he might be a little disoriented. It might be best if someone took him upstairs and watched over him."

"I'll do it!" Kaylee volunteered immediately before picking up Mike and carrying him upstairs with my beautiful wife leading her to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Well, now that that's all settled, shall we go on with the baby shower?" Alice chirped excitedly.

Anna sat down in the center of the room and we started some of the games. The clothespin game lasted for about an hour and in the end Emily was the one who won. The food was half eaten by then and Mike had woken up and come down with Kaylee. He was still looking a little pale, but after awhile started getting along with the wolves a bit better, although they were still a little stiff with him. After a bit of conversation and a few more games it was time for the presents. The wolves gave Anna their gifts first, consisting of mostly onesies, chew toys (**AN: lol**), baby care products, and stuffed animals. Anna's favorite seemed to be a Pooh Bear stuffed animal that came with a blanket which Paul and Rachael gave her. Emmett seemed to love it as well.

"Pooh!" He said excitedly when it was unwrapped. "I love Winnie the Pooh!" Anna let him play with it and he sat in the corner singing the theme song. I remembered when that television show first came out Emmett was obsessed with it. I hadn't realized that he still was. Edward and my Esme chuckled as they watched Emmett play with the stuffed animal. Everyone else was also clearly amused at his antics. When the wolves were done giving their gifts, my family prepared to give ours.

"Ours first!" Alice squealed as she skipped up to Anna, Jasper following her with an open box. "This one is for you." She said as she pulled out a little black kitten from the box and handed it to Anna.

"Oh my god! You got me a kitten!" Anna squealed. I could see the resemblance to Alice in that one moment. She took the kitten and it nuzzled her cheek. "Aw! You're so cute! I'm going to name you Artemis!" The goddess of the hunt, what a suiting name for a cat.

"Artemis? That's a good name for her. And Bella, this one is for you." Alice said as she pulled another black kitten out of the box and handed it to Bella. She took the kitten, looking at it a little shocked for a moment.

"Alice! I don't think you should give me one! I don't think I could take care of it!" She said before Edward leaned over and took the kitten from her.

"But look at its cute little face!" He said as if he was speaking to a child. Everyone but Alice looked at him in shock. "What? I have a soft spot for cats." He said still playing with the kitten.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Bella said as she kissed his cheek. Alice suddenly snapped a picture with the camera she had been carrying around for the party. "Fine. We can keep it. Hello little Bagheera."

"Bagheera?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. The panther from The Jungle Book."

"I like it." Edward smiled at Bella.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked as she pulled a white kitten out of the box. "Would you like one?" Rosalie went over and took the cat from Alice, looking it over and then cradling it, scratching it's stomach.

"Thank you, Alice." She said politely with a smile. (**AN: OMC... Rosalie is smiling!**) She sat back on the couch and played with the kitten.

"We have one more kitten." Alice said as she pulled a gray and white one out of the box. "Emily, since you won the clothespin game, would you like it as your prize?"

"I would love to." She replied with a smile. I overheard her decide to name it Leo.

"Here." Alice said to Anna as she took the kitten. "Artemis can play with my Frankie while you get the rest of your presents." Anna nodded and Rosalie handed her kitten to Alice and pulled Emmett out of the corner.

"Our present will be next. It's outside." She stated before reaching out to help Anna stand up. Jacob helped as well and most of us went outside while Emmett went to get the present. He pulled in with a yellow SUV that had a big purple bow on it. He got out and patted the hood, smiling.

"Wait." Anna said, looking at the SUV in amazement. "Is that my present?"

"It's baby safe and all." Rosalie smiled.

"Yep and Edward and Bella's present is in the back." Emmett said as he opened the back door to show her the baby seat.

"You got me a car?" Anna asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Rosalie smiled again.

"Well this outshines anyone else's presents." Jacob muttered.

"You got me a car?" Anna said, still slightly shocked. Rosalie nodded.

"Seriously?" She asked quietly. Rosalie nodded again. "Wow. I don't know if I can accept this Rosalie. I mean… This is amazing."

"Well, accept it anyways. It will help keep you and the baby safe." Rosalie stated. Anna nodded and went closer to look at her new car. "Of course you won't need to use it for the next month since you will be staying here that whole time, but after the baby is born you will definitely need a safe and reliable car." Rosalie added. Anna nodded again as she touched the hood of the car. She sighed before turning around to look at my beautiful wife and me.

"Please tell me you didn't get me something as insanely expensive as this." She said, crossing her arms. We smiled at her and I gestured inside. She sighed but followed us all back inside. I went and grabbed the box from the garage before coming back and setting it in front of Anna, who was now sitting on the couch. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Is that what the box says it is?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

"Bella told us that you hadn't gotten one yet so we figured we could find one for you." My Esme added.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful! I was looking at this crib in a magazine! It's perfect, thank you!" Anna said, standing up and hugging us both.

"Should have know our presents would be out shined by the Cullens." Paul muttered.

"I love all your presents!" Anna told him with a smile. "Thank you everyone! You have all been so nice to me." Tears started running down her cheeks and Jacob pulled out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Damn hormones." She said as she wiped the tears of joy away. We all smiled at that and then continued with the baby shower.

When the baby shower was done the wolves all left with their imprints and Bella took Anna back to Charlie's house. Edward stayed and helped Alice clean up and I went up to my office to read the newspaper. One of the articles caught my attention and I sighed. There seemed to be a problem growing in Seattle that may have to be dealt with soon. The patterns were just as Jasper had described.

"We should talk more about it." Edward stated from the doorway.

"Yes. Perhaps we should." I sighed. "If everyone would please come up here, I think it's best if we discussed this as a family."

_Next Chapter: Edward's point of view- __Decisions, Decisions_


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions, Decisions

**Anna: Bella started typing random things and this introduction is what came of it.**

**Bella: Hey, I was getting into character!**

**Anna: But, your character wouldn't say that.**

**Bella: I was getting into Emmett's character.**

**Anna: You were being Emmett...that's just weird dude.**

**Emmett: Tell me about it. Wait! So does that make me Bella?**

**Anna: I don't know, who would I be then? How would that work? I'm confused!**

**Bella and Edward: EVERYONE IS BEING THEMSELVES!  
**

**Alice: You all need to shush it! This is a very important part of the story.**

**Edward: Of course. Back to the story *grabs Bella and runs away***

**Twins: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR BELL BELLS!**

**Alice: And on with the story.  
**

Chapter 15: Edwards POV- Decisions, Decisions

_Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers…how many pecks of pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick? _Came Emmett's thoughts. I had no clue why he was thinking that, but that was his thought as he and Rosalie came in from outside and headed upstairs towards Carlisle's study. They were the last two to arrive to our family meeting.

"I think we should deal with the problem in Seattle ourselves." I stated getting my opinion out right away.

"The Volturi have always dealt with these type of problems before." Carlisle spoke not wanting to be the one to destroy all those lives.

"They're indecisive. I haven't seen them decide to do anything about it yet." Alice informed us. "They seem to be waiting for something." I saw a few quick glances of the visions she'd been having about them and noticed she was right.

"If we wait for them though, they could come to check on Bella." I had to admit I was worried about that.

_And that could cause a problem. _Esme thought thinking about how I was when I left Bella back in September. I shuddered as she continued to think about how that would affect the family entirely.

"I say we deal with it ourselves." Emmett stated. He was always looking for a good fight.

_I haven't seen much about them. I don't know why they were created, let alone by who._ Alice thought.

"Then we need to find out. Do you know how many of them there are?" I asked wanting to deal with this quickly.

"Edward, I know you're worried about Bella, as we all are, but we should probably think this over more." Carlisle said "Maybe we should come up with a plan. What do you have to say about this Jasper?" Everyone's attention turned to Jasper who had been thinking about the situation as if it were a battle plan.

"It definitely seems to be a newborn army. The signs are all there. We would need to create a plan of attack and, depending on their numbers, we may want to consider asking the Denali's for help." Jasper concluded.

_They won't come. Irina is still upset about Laurent._ Alice thought. I cursed slightly and then sighed.

"Maybe we can get the wolves to help." Emmett suddenly thought out loud. The whole family looked at him in shock.

_Oh my goodness! He said something smart for once! I'm so proud of him!_ Esme thought.

"You know Emmett that might just work." I said with a small smile. "If it could potentially be a threat to the reservation then they might at least let a few of their members help us."

"Yes. That could work. We will all need training though. None of us have had experience fighting newborns. Can you train us Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded and I turned back to Carlisle.

"I'll talk to the wolves. I'm sure Jacob will show up at Charlie's house at some point tonight. I'll talk to him and let him pass the message to Sam." I stated.

"It is decided then." Carlisle nodded. The family dispersed and I said goodbye, heading to Bella's.

When I got close to Bella's house I heard Anna's thoughts as she entered Bella's room. In mid sentence she suddenly cut off, gasping as she was pulled into a vision. I was in the room and caught her before she hit the floor. I watched her vision play out as I smelled a stranger's scent. Someone had been in Bella's room. And that someone had been a vampire. And he had taken something of Bella's. His eyes were red and thanks to Anna's vision I got every other detail of his appearance. Anna gasped as she pulled out of the vision before bursting into tears. The one from her vision she had recognized. It was the one who had killed her family.

"We need to do something! What if he comes back again? Do you think he is trying to kill me too? Do you think he will try to kill Bella and Charlie? What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. It might be best if you two move in now though. This vampire took something of Bella's so he might be using it to have someone else track her. It doesn't seem like you are the target although I could be wrong. He might have mistaken this room as yours. Either way we need to get you both to safety." I told her.

"Wait, wait, wait. There was a vampire in my room? And it took something of mine? What's going on?" Bella asked frantically.

"I don't know but we are going to find out. We need to get you both to-" I started before suddenly Jacob jumped through the window.

"What's shaking?" He said before seeing how pale Anna was. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he rushed to her and pulled her out of my hands. He glared at me slightly and I sighed at his thoughts.

"I didn't hurt her. A vision hit her and I caught her before she hit the ground. And something is definitely wrong. There has been another vampire in Bella's room that is most likely a threat. We need to get Anna and Bella to safety immediately." I explained. Jacob nodded and picked Anna up quickly.

"We can't just leave! What about Charlie?" Bella asked as I suddenly picked her up as well.

"We will worry about that later. We need to get you two to safety." I said as led Jacob out the front door silently, thankful that Charlie was already asleep. I set Bella down, thinking of something real quick and leaving a note for Charlie in Bella's hand writing, saying that early in the morning I had come to pick her and Anna up. I then picked Bella back up and we rushed off to my house.

We entered the house and I set Bella down just as Jacob came in behind me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she saw all of them.

"Another vampire was in Bella's room. He was the same vampire that killed Anna's family. He took one of Bella's shirts. I'm not sure what he wants but I think it's best if these two stay here until we find out." I explained as the rest of my family came down the stairs.

"We'll need to keep watch to make sure he doesn't come back." Jacob said, keeping his arms wrapped around Anna. "But right now you need to get some sleep. This is too much stress for you." I nodded and took Bella's hand, leading them all up the stairs.

"Alice already has your bedroom made for you Anna." I said as I opened the door for her. Her eyes widened at the big bed and all the obviously expensive things around the room.

"Thank you Aunty Alice!" Anna squealed down to her before pulling Jacob inside and curling up on the bed with him with a sigh. I chuckled and closed the door behind me before leading my love to _our_ room. I smiled as I thought that, liking how it sounded. Reaching our room, I opened the door for Bella.

"Ladies first." I held the door open and followed my love through the door anticipating her reaction.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" The beautiful girl next to me spoke surprised.

"Yes Love, this is our room. Why do you ask?"

_Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because the room has been rearranged since she last saw it. _Alice thought towards me.

"Privacy please?" I muttered back to her.

"What's up with the bed?" Bella asked, looking at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I do want you to be comfortable while you stay here for the next month." I smiled and led her to the bed. She sat down, bouncing on it a bit before laying down. She reached out for me and I climbed into the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her. I began to hum her lullaby, knowing that she was tired and she soon fell asleep. I sighed, happy she was in my arms.

_Is Anna okay?_ Came Rosalie's thought.

"She's fine, Rose. A little shaken but she will be fine." I muttered.

_Okay. But we need to get rid of this vampire before he comes back and tries to hurt her and the baby._

"Don't worry. Alice is keeping watch."

_Which is not proving easy with Jacob here. Thankfully I can see around him a bit. I see no threat at the moment. I will let you know the moment I find out if there is._

"Thank you Alice." I told her before sighing and relaxing. I heard Jacob's snores from down the hall and briefly wondered with much of the rest of my family how Anna could sleep next to him.

_Can I sneak her out of there? She can't be sleeping well with that mutt snoring in her ear._

"She's actually sleeping just fine and having a lovely dream at the moment, Rose. I think she's used to it by now."

I heard Rosalie snort but then go back to what she had been doing. I relaxed slightly, knowing that my family was keeping watch through the night, and looked down at my love's sleeping form.

_Beautiful._ I thought.

_Next Chapter: Victoria's point of view- __Revenge_

**AN: Sorry we took so long with updating, but with school and all, we haven't been able to meet up to work on the chapters lately and we forgot to update. We'll be updating as we write, so it may take a while. Sorry! R&R! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

Chapter 16: Victoria's POV- Revenge

_They will all pay for killing my James. _I thought as I looked over the city. It had become my territory and no other vampire had entered it in some time. I was building a newborn army that had taken over the city and that I would soon use to attack the Cullens with. I will get my revenge and Edward's precious human would be the first to die. Then I will exterminate the rest of them and their land shall be mine. It's amazing how gullible newborns are. All it took was a word here and there and they were all for killing the Cullens. Of course the boy was the easiest to convince. He hadn't been as stupid as some of the others but he practically worshiped the ground I walked on. It had been so easy to convince him to do my bidding. Suddenly that very boy landed beside me, interrupting my thought process.

"Did you get it?" I asked him eagerly.

"Yep." He said holding out the clothes that reeked of _her_. "How will this help us again?"

"Simple, my love." I said, laying on the charm. "The Cullens have a claim on the area around Forks and I want it. The girl is one of the boys' mates. They will all be protecting her so if we find her, we find them my dear."

"Why must we fight them? Why don't we just take another city?" The stupid boy asked.

"Because Riley, sweetheart, they are the biggest threat in the area. They will come to stake a claim here if we do not attack first. And I don't want to lose everything we have already worked so hard to get." I told the dimwit sweetly, stroking his cheek.

_I will strike my revenge soon, and when I do, I will strike hard._

"Why don't we leave now and crush them? We have more than enough of these morons to tear them apart." The boy asked. I smiled. I have taught him well. To care about no one but himself and me. The rest were all accessories. Of course the boy was just an accessory to me as well but perhaps if he survives this battle I will keep him by my side. He will never be like James but he could continue to be of use to me until someone better came along. I thought about his question and then made a snap decision, knowing it was the best choice.

"We will. Get those morons ready. And remember what I told you about the _Cullens'_ tricks. So make it fast love." He smiled evilly at my words and kissed me. I kissed him back, swallowing my disgust to keep up the act. He then ran off, back to my newborn army. I followed him after a few minutes to make sure he did everything right, staying in the shadows of everything so that stupid future seeing pixie didn't see me involved.

He did as he was instructed, having the newborns smell the clothes telling them about the clan they would be destroying and all the other instruction I gave him. The idiotic newborns were all ready for a fight of course, the blood lust still so strong in them. Finally he led them away, towards Forks, where I knew I would get my ultimate revenge.

_Next Chapter: Anna's point of view- Count Down  
_

**_A_N: Yes we know it's a short chapter but it was important to the story line! Sorry we haven't posted in what may seem like forever, but work with us please. **

**Anna: yeah, if you read my other fanfic, _Mark of the Heart, _than you will see my little rant about how i'm incredibly busy because of the three fanfics i'm working on, my own stories, school, getting hit by a car, getting engaged, and regular life. so yeah.**

**Bella: And I literally went missing for a week, got grounded for a month, and refused to do homework. Basically being a teen. Yepp, life's good. I'm rejecting reality and substituting it with my own...where the Cullens are my family and I'm a half vampire half human...Yepp I'm delusional. Love me as I am or leave me alone! **

**Anna: *cough cough* (Bella can't spell worth shit so i think i'll take over the typing) Anyways... yeah... Bella's losing it and my life is crazy on it's own. so yeah. sorry people! we will try to be a bit quicker but no promises! also it would help if you commented so we know you are actually reading and enjoying! **

**Bella: Tell us what ever you want! Ideas, questions, thoughts on what's happening!**

**Anna: Because if no one is reading than we might stop writing. so comment!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Count Down

Chapter 17: Anna's POV- Countdown

Aunty Alice gasped and we all turned to look at her. Her eyes were clouded over and Edward cursed.

"They're coming." They both said together. Jakey cursed as well and stood up.

"How many? When will they get here? Where?" he asked.

"About twenty-one. Two days. The clearing. And we need to call the Denali's before we make that decision." Edward said, answering Jakey's silent question. Jakey nodded, frowning slightly.

"Twenty-one?" Momma Esme asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. The intruder brought Bella's shirt to the newborn army. He's leading them here with her scent." Aunty Alice confirmed. There were several other curses from around the room.

"Newborn army?" Jakey asked, confused.

"I'll go call the Denali's now. Jasper if you could please explain the situation to Jacob." Carlisle asked. Uncle Jazzy nodded as Carlisle stood up to go upstairs. Uncle Jazzy explained the situation to us and it just made both Jakey and me even more frantic.

"What else did you see? Are they after me? Are they after Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Anna." Aunty Alice apologized. I sighed and nodded.

"We need to do something to protect them. Lead the newborns away." Jakey stated determinedly.

"We can make a false trail. The intruder took a piece of Bella's clothing so they will be looking for her scent. Edward, you should take Bella out and make a trail for them to follow." Uncle Jazzy commanded.

"We will do that tomorrow morning. The army shouldn't be here until mid afternoon. Jacob, you should meet us there and take her back so that her scent is masked." Jakey nodded at this, gripping my hand tightly.

"You should bring her back here. I think Anna would be most comfortable here." Momma Esme said with a comforting smile at me. I smiled back sheepishly.

"I'll get one of the other pack members to stay here with me to protect them." Jakey said while standing up. Carlisle came down then and Edward looked slightly annoyed.

"The Denali's won't come." Edward stated. Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately it seems that Irina is still upset about Laurent." He said. Edward still looked annoyed but then looked at Jakey with a sigh.

"It seems we will need to accept your offer after all." He said. Jakey nodded.

"Um. What offer? Explain please." I said.

"I'm going to ask the pack to help." Jakey stated simply, kissing my cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he was gone.

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile my dear. I think this is just a little too much stress for you." Momma Esme told me, offering a helping hand.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to control my breathing. I heard Edward sigh and saw him looking at me pointedly. "Fine! I'll go!" Esme smiled and helped me off the couch and up the stairs.

About an hour later my stomach rumbled and I contemplated getting up to go eat. After a minute I thought that I probably should and sat up. Before I could get fully out of bed though, there was a knock on the door and Aunty Alice came in holding a plate of food, followed closely by Rose who was holding, thank god, an absolutely delicious looking strawberry milkshake.

"Oh thank god." I said, taking the milkshake first and taking a huge gulp. They both laughed a bit and I blushed.

"Told you she would go for the milkshake first." Aunty Alice said to Rose. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well, it's delicious and I've been craving it." I said as I cradled the cup to my chest before taking another drink. "Um, thank you." I said blushing slightly. Aunty Alice handed me the plate of food and I started to eat, taking sips between bites. Rose took my plate from me once I finished.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked.

"Better." I replied with a small blush.

"That's good." She said. They left and I laid down for some sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around me. I rubbed my eyes and then looked up to see Jakey smiling down at me. I smiled back and curled up to him.

"Sleep well?" He asked me as I rested my head on his chest. I nodded my reply as I let out a yawn.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked tiredly as Jakey ran a hand through my hair and the other interlocked with one of mine that rested on his chest.

"Well, Leah's here. She's going to help protect you and Bella while the rest of us are fighting the newborns." I froze when I realized what he had just implied.

"Wait, us? As in, you're fighting too?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, at least, that's the plan. I'll be fine, angel."

"But, you could get hurt!" I was worried for his safety. "I don't want to lose you."

"Angel, I'll be fine. It'll be a piece of cake." _A piece of cake, huh? Then..._ I couldn't finish the thought , I couldn't ask him to do that, could I? The answer was clear. _Yes, yes I could_. I sat up slowly and stared at him.

"Easy enough to where someone could sit out?" I challenged. Jakey was sitting up now too and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, why?" He questioned as he looked at me strangely.

"Would, would _you _sit out?" I asked biting my lip as a blush appeared.

"Angel, It's a bit more complicated than that."

"But you just said!" I started, but he cut me off.

"Yes, but…" He tried to contradict me, but couldn't seem to find a response. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go talk with everyone and see if it's okay…" he paused to take a deep breath. "If I can sit out and help protect you and Bella." I smiled at him, hugged him, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Thank you, Jakey."

"You're lucky I love you like I do." He chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Just as I love you."

"Why don't you go wash up and get dressed while I go talk with everyone downstairs." Jakey suggested as he helped me out of the bed.

"Okay." He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

When I got out of the tub, I noticed an outfit already set out on my bed. I rolled my eyes as I thought _Aunty Alice_. I got dressed and opened my door to find Rose there.

"Oh! Good Morning, Rose." I exclaimed surprised to see her there.

"Good morning, Anna." Her smile was kind and a bit happy. Suddenly I felt a small kick in my stomach and I gasped slightly before grabbing Rose's hand and putting it to where I had just felt the kick. After a second I felt another kick and saw Rose's face light up.

"You felt it?" I asked. Her smile widened at that and she nodded. I smiled back, happy I had such a great relationship with her. She grabbed my hand and helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bella was already sitting and eating bacon and waffles. (**AN: Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Lol. Sorry… moving on.**) I sat down in the chair next to her and Em immediately appeared with a plate for me.  
"Did you make this?" I asked, an eyebrow raised and poking at the food suspiciously with my fork.

"What? Do you think I spit in it?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"With you I wouldn't doubt it." I answered.

"Relax Anna. I've eaten it and I'm still alive." Bell-bell said. I eyed her suspiciously, noticing that she did look sparkly in this light. I took my fork and poked her with it.

"Ow! What the heck?" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Yep. You're still alive." I said with a giggle. Edward was suddenly behind her then and looking at me sternly. I blushed and then giggled a bit before turning back to the food and poking at it.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm the one who made it." He told me. I smiled and then took a bite.

"Thank you. It's delicious." I said, digging in. Em rolled his eyes and just walked away.

"We will be leaving soon." Edward said. Bella nodded and then finished eating quickly.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"We need to make a trail for the newborns to follow. And then Jasper is having a training session with the wolves." Edward answered.

"Edward, you two should probably get going." Aunty Alice said, walking into the room. Jakey came in right behind her and came straight to me, wrapping his arms around me. Edward nodded to Jakey and then took Bell-bell's hand.

"We will meet you at the clearing." He said before leading Bell-bell out the door. I turned to Jakey and looked up at him.

"So. What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well first you are going to finish eating. And then we will go from there." He said, kissing me on the cheek. I sighed but went back to eating.

_Next Chapter: Leah's point of view- __Preparations_

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but you know how life is. :) Hope you enjoy. **


	18. Chapter 18: Preparations

**AN: Okay, so we're finishing this story soon! We're back on track with it. Anyway. We're trying to post every Monday. **

Chapter 18: Leah's POV- Preparations

I paced the back of the leeches' house, grumbling slightly in annoyance. Jacob had come to us last night practically begging for us to help them and somehow I got assigned to watching over his girlfriend and Bella. The whole place reeked of the leeches and it burned my nose.

_How is it that I always end up getting left out of the fight?_ I thought with a slightly growl. I had thought things would be better now with other girl wolves in the pack but apparently I was still the one to be left behind. I suddenly felt Jake change and my thoughts were interrupted.

_You're staying out of the fight?_ I thought to him, a bit surprised. I saw his thoughts and sighed as I saw that his girlfriend had asked him too.

_Hey, maybe you can join the fight then._ He thought back in response. I sighed, kind of doubting it. I listened as he ran off to find Sam though and soon had my doubt confirmed.

_Jake will stay and help Leah with protecting the two humans, _came Sam's thought.

_Damn it._ I thought to myself, the others ignoring me.

_Hey, chill Leah. _Quil thought to me.

_Oh shut up._ I thought to him. Honestly I was getting sick of all the lovey dovey crap going on around me. It seemed like almost everyone but me had imprinted or something. I hated it.

_Sorry Leah. I'm sure you'll find someone too._ Quil thought.

_Oh just leave me alone would you? I'm trying to sleep!_ I thought, laying down so I could do just that. Quil left me alone thankfully and soon I was actually able to get some sleep since I hadn't gotten much the night before.

_Leah, wake up. We need to go to the training practice with the Cullens._ Came Sam's thought about an hour later. I sighed and stretched out before heading to where the clearing was. Almost everyone was already there and a few people that hadn't been invited in the first place.

_What are they doing here?_ I thought, looking at Dani and Mike who were sitting in the background.

_I'm not leaving her in that house! Her father tried to beat her again!_ Came Seth's angry response.

_He wouldn't let me go without him. I think it's actually kind of sweet._ Kaylee said, glancing over at Mike.

_Ugh. I think I'm going to puke._ I thought, mostly to myself. The Cullens walked into the clearing then along with Bella and I looked around, trying to see who was missing.

_Jared went to go find Kasia and Embry._ Quil thought.

"Should we give you a few more minutes?" the mind reading leech asked.

_They shouldn't be much longer. Jared just found them._ Sam thought back. The leech nodded and went over to the rest of his family. Suddenly we all felt Kasia and Embry change and we all were startled by what we saw and felt.

_What the hell?_ We basically all thought as one, Kaylee's thought being the loudest.

Jared's POV- Training

I went to Embry's house, figuring that they might be there since they weren't at the twin's place. I shifted back and went around to the front door and knocked. I heard a little bit of noise and it took a minute but Embry finally answered the door.

"Um. Hey Jared. What's up?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

"Did you not notice the time? Sam called everyone about ten minutes ago. We are suppose to be in traini-" I said before cutting off as I saw Kasia coming into the front room and just putting on her shirt. She blushed very brightly when she saw me and my eyes went wide.

"Were you guys just… never mind. I don't want to know. Come on. We need to go." I sighed, knowing Sam was going to kill us if we were any later. Embry gave a guilty look and nodded following me out and Kasia quickly followed, still blushing.

"Before we change I should warn you." Embry said as he slipped off his shorts and tied them to his leg. "It's most likely going to be emotional and strong. Especially with you being so close."

I looked at him questioningly but then changed, waiting for them to do the same.

"You ready for this?" Embry asked Kasia.

"This is going to be a shock." She said with a sigh before nodding and then they both changed in unison.

They had been right, I almost fell to my knees with how powerful their emotions were. The packs reaction was overwhelming as well. None of us knew what to make of it.

_You two imprinted on each other?_ Paul thought, confused. **(AN: No, Paul did not go poof in a puddle of smoke. He is still here. Just thought we'd let you know that.)**

_It can't be that. They've seen each other before and imprinting is more of a sight thing._ Sam thought, trying to make sense of their new bond.

_We figured it's more like… um… well… mating._ Kasia said, embarrassment strong in her thoughts. Embry nuzzled Kasia's neck gently and I just stared at them in shock.

_Although the bond seems to be stronger in this form._ Kasia added, nuzzling him back.

_What the hell?_ Came Kaylee's thought again, being the one who was having the hardest time wrapping her head around this.

_Great. More lovey dovey crap._ Leah thought in annoyance.

_We will deal with this later. For now the three of you need to get down here._ Sam's thought came. I nodded and started running that direction. My cousin and Embry followed in perfect step with each other behind me.

_This is insane._ I thought.

_Focus Jared. I said we will deal with this later. We have more important issues._ Sam thought back. I sighed but knew he was right and tried to push this mystery to the back of my mind, although it was a little hard with the two of them running behind me.

_Wait. So you lost your virginity before me? So not cool! I thought I would be the first one!_ Kaylee thought to Kasia, making Kasia embarrassed again. We arrived at the clearing a few minutes later.

"It's like a soap opera." I heard Edward mutter to Bella, who looked at him questioningly.

_You have no idea._ Collin thought to him, thinking about some of the other drama that has been going on. Edward twitched and then went over to the rest of his family.

"They're ready now." He said to his family. **(AN: Okay so the next part we kind of took out of the book, just modified it to be Jared's POV. Just an FYI.)**

"Welcome." Carlisle said in greeting to us.

"Thank you." Edward responded for Sam, doing all the translating for us. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Sam nodded, all of us already knowing how different the newborns were since Jasper had already explained it to Jacob.

"How will they arrive?" Edward asked for Sam.

"They'll come across the mountains tomorrow, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

Jasper had his back towards us and spoke to his family. "The newborns are like children in a sense. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

He called Emmett out first, stating that he was the best example of a newborn attack because he relies only on his strength. We watched as Emmett got his butt kicked. Jasper next fought Alice, who Bella was apparently worried about but she won. When he came to fight Rosalie we were all getting anxious to get in there and have a little fun ourselves. Well all except Sam who kept telling us to cool it. Finally it was over and we all stood up.

_We will see you tomorrow._ Sam told Edward. He nodded and the pack started to leave.

_Leah. Go back to the Cullens' house. You still need to help Jacob protect Anna and Bella._ Sam told her. Leah grumbled but turned and headed off in the right direction while the rest of us headed home.

_So how exactly does this mating thing work?_ Kaylee thought to Kasia and Embry, making them embarrassed again.

_Next Chapter: Jasper's point of view- __Newborn Surprise_


	19. Chapter 19: Newborn Surprise

Chapter 19: Jasper's POV- Newborn Surprise

**AN: Sounds like some type of dish, huh? Oh well! Lol.**

I watched as Eddie kissed Bell-bell goodbye, both not wanting to leave each others arms. Worry radiated off of all of us except Em, Jakey, and Leah. Leah was just mainly pissed that she had to miss the action. Jakey held onto Bannana, happy that he could stay near her and keep her safe. They were both just finishing up breakfast as we prepared to leave. My Alicat gave Bell-bell and Bannana a hug before dancing over to me.

"Come on Edward. They will be here in about 20 minutes. We need to be ready." she said, all of us waiting on Eddie.

"I will be back soon," he said to Bell-bell before giving her another quick kiss and then following the rest of us out the door. We all ran to the clearing and stood in the middle of it. After a minute the wolves arrived and got into their positions. I felt the bond between Kasia and Embry and was still amazed by it. It was like imprinting only they were both connected and couldn't deny it. I also noticed that they smelled like each other more now.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"About ten more minutes." Alicat answered.

And then came the waiting.

Right when the wolves were starting to get impatient is when Eddie and I sensed them. They were all ravenous and bloodthirsty. Apparently the blood from a scratch Bell-bell got while making the trail was working really well. Now all I had to do was concentrate on using their emotions to tear them all apart instead.

The minute they came into the clearing we all sprang into action, grabbing the first new born to jump at us and tearing them apart. The wolves joined quickly, making this more than a fair fight. I had a good feeling that we were going to win. I didn't let that get to my head though as I blocked the attack of the next newborn to come at me. I felt the panic from the newborns as they saw the wolves and realized that they were going to die. I tried to block it all out though, needing to stay level headed. I glanced around to make sure my family was safe as I continued to fight any newborn that came near me. Em was being himself and taking on two guys at once while my Ali-cat danced around, dodging attacks and delivering her own. Eddie was pulling one of the newborns off of one of the werewolves' back and Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were fighting off their own newborns.

I just tore the head off one of the newborns when I suddenly felt panic from two members of my family. I quickly turned to see my Ali-cat looking at Eddie with panic and Eddie looked back at her with the same panic.

"Victoria's behind it! She's almost to the house! I have to go!" he screamed before turning and running off.

"I'll go with him. Finish this quickly." Carlisle said before quickly following Eddie back to the house. One of the newborns chased after them but my Ali-cat grabbed him and quickly ripped his head off.

All but five of the newborns were dead and one of them was cowering in fear. We disposed of the four who were still fighting quickly before Esme found the girl that was cowering.

"If you surrender we will not harm you." She said to her. The girl looked up at her frightfully but then nodded. One of the wolves, who I assumed was Sam, growled slightly at that but didn't do anything else. We all quickly put all the dismembered pieces of the newborns together and Em pulled out the lighter, quickly setting the pile to flames.

"Alice. Will the Volturi come?" Esme asked. My Ali-cat shook her head.

"They decided not to come. We don't have to worry about them." She answered. Esme nodded before going over to the last newborn.

"What is your name?"

"Bree." She said weakly.

"Okay Bree. Do you know who created you? Why you were sent here?"

"Riley never told us who created us. He told us we were to come here to destroy a rival clan. So we could have this area as hunting grounds."

"Who is Riley?"

"He was our leader kind of. Only he took orders from someone else. He kind of abandoned us when we got closer." Esme looked at Ali-cat at this.

"He's with Victoria," she said before her eyes went unfocused and pain and panic rolled off of her.

"We have to go back quickly. Anna's hurt badly." she said, looking at me a little in panic.

"Jasper, Emmett, stay with her. Keep her calm." Esme said, pointing to Bree as she, my Ali-cat, and Rose ran off to the house.

"So the newborns were made to distract us, weren't they?" Em asked me.

"I think so. And Riley attacking Anna's parents was probably just coincidence. Damn it! We fell for her trick." I said, cursing Victoria and hoping that Anna would be okay. I suddenly felt thirst roll off of Bree and sighed. I turned to her and Em follow suit.

"I'm sure you've noticed we are different than you." I started, pointing out my eyes. "It's because we have a bit of a different diet. We feed off of animal blood instead of humans. We can teach you how to control your hunger and hunt animals instead if you want. It will take time though, but I can help." I sent a calming wave at her when I said this. She bit her lip and thought about it before nodding.

"Okay. Since you are thirsty now we can take you out now and show you how to hunt. It should be easy for you though." I said, leading her towards the forest, glad that I had something to distract me from whatever was going on at home. Bree followed me with Emmett right behind her. I showed her how to hunt and gave her a few tips, Em joking around a bit and giving his own tips. Then I watched her hunt, seeing that she was a natural. When she drained the deer she had caught she dropped it to the ground and growled slightly in frustration.

"I'm still thirsty." She said.

"It takes a bit more to fill you when you are hunting animals. It also takes a good deal of self control." I explained. She sighed but nodded before going and catching another deer and draining it.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

"A bit." She said.

"Just wait until you hunt big things like bears and mountain lions. Those are fun, and predators fill you up a bit more." Em said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before my cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You can bring Bree here now. We cleaned up the blood." Came Carlisle's voice.

"We are on our way. How is Anna? Is the baby okay?" I asked as I motioned for Bree and Em to follow me.

"We had to perform an emergency c-section but the baby will be fine."

"And what about Anna?" I asked, running as fast as I could back to the house. There was a pause, which scared me a bit.

"She's not going to make it." He finally said. I almost stopped in my tracks right then but forced myself to keep running.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong.

**AN: Dun dun duuuun! Okay, there are issues going on and I won't be posting for a bit even though there are only about 3-4 more chapters left. I have to hammer out some details and will get back to all of you wonderful readers when I can with a new post. Please be patient. DRAMA! Ugh. Anyways. Please review! **

_Next Chapter: Riley's point of view- __Attack_


	20. Chapter 20: Attack

**AN: Okay, so things are a bit different now. I'm finishing this story on my own basically and I'm changing it from what was originally planned. I'll be busy with school so just a warning that I might not update next Monday, but that's just a probability. I'll be keeping the title the same even though it doesn't fully fit, but I thought it would be easier to not change it.  
**

Chapter 20: Riley's POV- Attack

We were headed to the clearing were the others where when Victoria suddenly stopped, causing me to over run her a bit. I skidded to a halt and went back to her to find she was looking another direction with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Could he really be that stupid?" I heard her whisper before getting an evil smile and looking at me.

"Come on. Change of plans." She said before heading off in the direction she had just been looking, a different direction from the others. I followed her, wondering what she was up to. Soon we got to a house that had a strange stench around it as well as the smell of other vampires and underneath that, humans. My mouth watered as I smelled the humans, but I also wondered what the other smell was.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we got closer.

"Hunting." Victoria said before bursting inside the door. I heard a girl scream and a growl before a giant wolf suddenly attacked my Victoria.

"Get upstairs!" I heard a guy say before seeing two human girls run up the stairs as I ran into the door. I decided I would worry about killing the humans later and went over to the wolf that was trying to kill my Victoria and threw it off of her. The wolf landed and then growled as it turned to look at me before freezing in its tracks. I felt a pull, but ignored it and used its hesitation to my advantage before jumping at it and sinking my fangs into its neck. It fell to the ground, shaking before suddenly turning into a rather beautiful girl.

"Why?" she said, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. She looked heartbroken and I stared at her in confusion as the pull I felt began to fade. I watched her continue to shake and convulse before her eyes rolled back into her head and she lay still. I didn't know what to think and just stood there looking at this girl before I heard Victoria snarl and another giant wolf got thrown into me.

The wolf snarled as it turned to me, looking pissed. It started to attack me and I had to dodge it's attacks. I saw Victoria run up the stairs and I started to attack the wolf back, trying to distract it while she got our prey. Right as I heard a bloodcurdling scream I saw another vampire come in and run up the stairs, followed shortly by another. I tried to get around the wolf so I could help my Victoria but he blocked me. The scent of human blood flowed down to me. While I enjoyed the scent, the wolf swung one of its giant paws at me and almost got my head. I heard the sounds of fighting upstairs but couldn't pay much attention since the wolf was proving to be a tough opponent. I concentrated on the fight, dodging the wolf's attacks and almost managing to get him a few times, although the smell was driving me a little crazy as I became rather thirsty. A sudden bang from upstairs got my attention and I looked up, hearing no more sounds of a fight from up there.

"Victoria!" I called out before the wolf suddenly pinned me down.

"Let me go you damn mutt!" I hissed, struggling against him. A moment later three female vampires came running into the house. The wolf whined slightly and the blond one came over to him.

"It's Anna. I'll take care of him. Go quickly." She said. The wolf moved and the girl quickly grabbed me and rolled me over, pinning my arms to my back.

"Let go of me! Where's my Victoria? I'll kill you if you've hurt her!" I said, struggling against the blond. I suddenly saw the wolf turn into a guy and stared at him as he ran up the stairs, looking really worried and a bit scared.

"What the hell? Werewolves? Seriously?" I asked, confused.

"Shut up!" the blond said, pushing my face into the floor. "You better hope Anna and the baby live through this or I am going to rip you apart slowly one small piece at a time!" she hissed. I stopped moving, hoping that whoever she was talking about lived too. I really would prefer not to die at that moment. The high screams of what I assumed was a baby, could be heard from upstairs.

"NO! Anna!" A males voice yelled, he sounded in pain. Blondie tugged on my arms harder.

"You're dead now." She whispered in my ear as the mans screams of pain continued. The petite female vampire came downstairs holding a pink bundle in her arms. She looked like she'd be crying if she could.

"Rose." The petite female vampire said. Blondie, Rose I guess, sat up more.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked, sounding worried.

"Perfectly healthy little girl, even if she is a bit early." The petite one replied with a sad smile.

"Anna?" Rose asked. The petite one shook her head and let out a sob.

"There's nothing we can do." The petite one held the bundle towards Blondie. "Why don't you take her and I'll make sure to deal with _him_." She stated casting me an evil glare on _him_.

Blondie must have agreed cause her and the petite one traded places rather quickly. The bundle started crying and Blondie disappeared with it into what I assumed was the kitchen and came back a minute later with a bottle. I could still hear a few screams and crying from upstairs and I wondered if the girl had a human family that would miss her. I wondered if my own family was still looking for me or if they had given up already. The smell of all the blood started to make my throat really burn and the thirst started to consume me. I didn't understand how all these other vampires could stand the smell and not be attacking the other humans in the house.

_These yellow eyed ones really are weird._ I thought. I tried to struggle away from the petite vampire and was amazed at how much strength she had in her small form. The burning got worse as one of the vampires and the other human came down the stairs, the human crying.

"I'm so sorry, Love." He said, sounding like he was trying to comfort her while being in pain himself.

_This is weird. They keep the company of humans? And how do the werewolves fit into this?_ I thought, confused. The vampire that had just come down looked at me like I had just spoken out loud.

"Oh god." The human gasped while looking at the body of that girl I had killed early. "Leah." She clung to the vampire and started crying more. The smell of her was driving me crazy and I struggled more against the vampire holding me, needing relief from the burning in my throat.

"Alice just kill him." The vampire holding the human said.

"Wait! No! What did you do to my Victoria? Where is she! Let me go!" I said, struggling even harder and glaring at the guy vampire.

"Victoria and all except one of her newborn army are dead. And you soon will be too." He said coldly. The petite vampire picked me up quickly and started pushing me outside.

"You killed her? I'll kill you damn it! Let me go!" I said before finally managing to get one arm away from my capture. I flipped her over my head and smashed her into the ground before running off. I thought I was free when I heard a growl and looked back to see I was being followed by one of those giant wolfs. I looked to my sides and saw two others join the first and I tried to run faster, heading for town. I looked back again and saw they were a bit behind now before looking forward and stopping in my tracks when I saw two others in front of me.

_How many of them are there?_ I thought before several others appeared, surrounding me. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape before the one I had fought at the house stepped forward out of the circle. He growled at me, sounding pissed, before he pounced, and I realized my life was over.

_Next Chapter: Bella's point of view- __Death_


	21. Chapter 21: Death Part 1

Chapter 21: Bella's POV- Death Part 1

It had all happened so fast. One second we were hiding in Alice's room and Victoria was standing in front of me, about to kill me when suddenly Anna pushed me aside and Victoria was attacking her instead. I tried to think of a way to get Victoria off. Just as I spotted a piece of a broken vase Anna had pushed me into, Anna let out a bloodcurdling scream that quickly died off. Edward came in before Victoria could leave my cousins lifeless body and go for me. He tore her off of Anna's body and left my line of sight as my eyes hadn't left my cousins body. Carlisle was at her side, already assessing the damage.

"We have to perform a c-section right now." He said before disappearing and quickly returning with a doctor's kit. He pulled out a scalpel and cut into her as I watched, getting sick from all the blood. I crawled over next to her body, ignoring the pain in my arm.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as I held her hand. Edward was suddenly beside me and I realized that he had quickly gotten rid of Victoria. I looked back at Anna's lifeless face right as Carlisle pulled out the baby. Suddenly Esme was there, holding out a towel to clean the baby off with. They cleaned out its nose and the baby started crying. Edward tried to pull me away, but I started screaming, wanting to stay with my cousin.

"NO! Anna!" Jacob's voice screamed. _When did he get up here?_

"Is she going to be okay? What can we do doc?" he asked Carlisle, looking a bit panicked. Carlisle looked at him gravely.

"She's gone Jacob." Carlisle's voice was heartbreaking. I started to sob for the loss of my cousin.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings and barely noticed Edward wrap something around my arm. Once he finished I threw my arms around him and continued to sob. He picked me up and walked downstairs.

"I'm so sorry, Love." Edward told me. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. I looked around and was devastated by what I saw.

"Oh god. Leah." I gasped before turning to Edward and clinging to him as I sobbed even harder. He held me for a moment, rubbing my back in comfort.

"Alice just kill him. I don't think he is going to change like the other one." He suddenly said. I looked over and saw that the vampire Alice was holding down was trying to get free.

"Wait! No! What did you do to my Victoria? Where is she? Let me go!" He said, trying to struggle harder. I felt a twinge of pain when he mentioned Victoria and was glad she was finally dead.

"Victoria and all except one of her newborn army are dead. And you soon will be too." Edward said to the vampire coldly. Alice then picked him up and started to push him outside. I leaned my head into Edwards chest and felt him sit down. I looked and saw Rosalie with the baby. I noticed how she looked a lot like Anna.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, holding out my arms trying not to flinch from the pain from the cut. Rosalie smiled and nodded so I turned in Edwards arms so that I was now sitting on his lap. Rosalie handed me the baby and I tried my best to smile at her.

"What happened?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked over to see Alice in the doorway.

"He got away!" she said as I saw Jacob coming down the stairs. He growled and then ran out the door, shifting and chasing after him.

"The wolves have him." Edward said, making me sigh in relief before turning back to look at the baby. I noticed Alice sit on the couch across from us.

"It's a girl." I muttered with a small smile. "So I guess her name is Hope then." I muttered, thinking about how fitting the name Anna had picked out months ago was. Hope looked up at me with the same beautiful eyes that ran in our family and then started fussing slightly.

"Here." Rosalie said, handing me the bottle she had been trying to get Hope to drink from. "Maybe you will have a bit more luck."

I put the bottle against Hope's lips and tried to get her to open up. Finally I slipped it into her mouth and she started to suck on it weakly. Rosalie smiled at me and Edward pulled me closer to him with a kind of sad look.

"You're pretty good at this." He said after a minute when Hope was asleep. I just nodded my head, hoping that Hope would have a good life. It was heart wrenching to think that she would have to grow up without her mother. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head as he rubbed my back before looking up and I followed his gaze and saw that Jake had just came back, Seth and Quil following. He noticed Hope in my arms and I watched as anger quickly took over his form.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled towards me. I was shocked from the volume of his voice, but not surprised at his accusation. What shocked me was that Rosalie was now standing between us.

"How dare you blame my brother!" Rosalie yelled. _Edward? He's not to blame._

"Edward's not to blame!" I shouted. I heard cries from my arms and tried to get Hope to go back to sleep. "If anything, I'm to blame." I stated sadly.

"Bells, none of this is your fault." I could hear the annoyance in Jacobs voice. I handed Hope to Edward as I stood up and walked towards Jacob.

"HOW?" I screamed. "If I hadn't moved to Forks, none of this would have happened!"

"If that bloodsucker didn't even EXIST it wouldn't have happened!" Jacob was shaking and I took a step back and saw Carlisle and Esme come down the stairs and over to Edward.

"You two should just stop yelling at each other since the only one to blame is Victoria." Esme tried to stop our yelling as she now held the crying Hope. Jacob lost it then. He shifted and lunged for Edward. Rosalie and Edward both lunged after him as Alice grabbed me and carried me away from the fight that was now occurring in the living room. We were outside and I watched as she left to go and help inside as Seth and Quil had phased and joined in.

"STOP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, but no one even flinched as I watched everything through the windows. Everything seemed to end abruptly. Edward was by my side making sure I was okay. "What just happened?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispered as he pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I watched as sorrow filled his eyes and he shook his head. _Who?_ I thought wondering who was hurt. I pushed out of his arms and ran towards the house, falling in a mud puddle on my way. I stood in the door way, muddy, and watched Carlisle, Quil and Seth kneel by something. Hesitantly, I walked to see what they were crowded around. I froze at what I saw.

"I'm sorry. He's gone." Carlisle stated sadly. I looked at Jacobs body laid motionless on the ground in the Cullens living room. I took a step backwards and bumped into something hard before everything went blank.

**AN: I am only ending it here so you have something to read while I work on the rest of the chapter. :) Writers block is a cruel thing. Sorry it's so short, but it's all I got for now. ENJOY! And see that button down there? **

**You know you want to, so why don't you go ahead and push it. Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. AN!

**Sooo. Change of plans. I am going to Our Breaking Dawn were Our Eclipse left off. Therefore, Our Eclipse is finished and Our Breaking Dawn will be started...soon. I'll let you know when I have posted it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry for taking so damn long.**

**~DizzyIzzyCullen  
**


End file.
